La révélation des Ecnassiannoc
by Aqualine d'Aquarius
Summary: Cette année à Poudlard va être une année inoubliable pour bien des raisons. histoire arreter
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius Base : les 4 premiers (pas le 5) Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont a J K Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.  
  
La révélation des Ecnassiannoc  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Cette année à Poudlard va être une année inoubliable pour bien des raisons.  
  
À la gare de King's Cross sur la voie 9 Harry, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtent à passer sur le quai 9 3/4, ils s'aperçoivent qu'une jeune femme les observe, ils se demandent comment détourner son attention pour pouvoir passer sur la voie 9 3/4. Comme ils ont encore 20 minutes avant que le Poudlard expresse ne parte, ils décident de se promener un peu dans la gare en espérant que dans cinq minutes la jeune femme ne sera plus sur le quai 9 et qu'ils pourront passer sur la voie 9 3/4.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont de retour sur le quai 9, ils ne voient plus la jeune femme qui s'était caché pour pouvoir les observer. Une fois qu'ils ont passée sur la voie 9 3/4, ils se mettent à chercher un compartiment vide dans le train. Après quelques minutes, ils en ont trouvé un, ils installent leurs affaires et s'asseyent ; Hermione regarde par la fenêtre et soudain voie entrer sur le quai 9 3/4 la jeune femme qui les observait tout à l'heure.  
  
Hermione : Oh zut alors.  
  
Harry : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione !  
  
Hermione : Regarde Harry, la jeune femme qui nous observait tout à l'heure, elle a réussi à passer sur la voie 9 3/4.  
  
Ron : Ou ça ?  
  
Harry : Regarde la juste en face de nous.  
  
Ron : C'est bizarre je croyais que les moldus ne  
pouvait pas passer sur la voie 9 3/4.  
  
Hermione : Ou est-elle passée, je la vois plus.  
  
Harry : Ce n'est peut-être pas une moldu.  
  
Hermione : Si je suis sûre que c'est une moldu, mais normalement il devrait y avoir un sort qui les empêchent de passer. Peut-être que quelqu'un a volontairement brisé le sort pour que les sorciers soient découverts et qu'ils aient ainsi à lutter sur deux fronts.  
  
Harry : Alors les sorciers devraient lutter à la fois contre Voldemort et empêcher les moldus de connaître notre existence.  
  
Ron : Si ça se trouve c'est tu sais-qui qui à détruit les sorts qui empêchent les moldus de passé sur la voie 9 3/4.  
  
Harry : Je pense qu'il faudra en parler à Dumbledore,  
lui il saura ce qu'il faut faire.  
  
Hermione : Ah ! Le train part regardons si on la voit sur le  
quai.  
  
Ron : Moi je l'ai pas vu et toi Harry.  
  
Harry : Moi non plus.  
  
Hermione : Elle est peut-être repartie.  
  
Ron : Peut-être qu'elle est montée dans le train.  
  
A ce moment arrivèrent Drago et ses deux acolytes Crabe et  
Goyle.  
  
Drago : Alors Potter on t'a laissé monté dans le train, vraiment, ils laissent monter n'importe qui cette année, j'ai même vu une moldu, il faudra que je le dise à mon père, qui sait peut-être me changeras-t-il d'école, et je pourrais aller à Durmstrang, comme ça je n'aurais plus à supporté ta présence Potter et celle de ses moins que rien.  
  
Ron : Nous serions enfin débarrassé de toi et de tes  
réflexions stupides.  
  
Drago : Mais avant j'ai bien l'intention de tout faire pour que tu sois renvoyé Potter ainsi que cet imbécile de Hagrid.  
  
Ron : Je ne te permets pas de parler comme ça de mes amis.  
  
A ce moment Fred et George apparurent derrière Drago en faisant signe à Ron de se taire, ils mirent une bonbabousse dans la robe de Drago. Ce qui ne manqua pas de déclenché une colère dont seul Drago à le secret.  
  
Drago : A vous les Wesley on devrait tous vous bannir, vous êtes vraiment épouvantable.  
  
Fred : On dirait que tu as oublié ce qui t'est arrivé lors du retour de Poudlard il y a quelques semaines, alors si tu ne veux pas que l'on te rosse disparaît.  
  
George : Oui disparaît, tu pollue notre atmosphère.  
  
Drago : J'ai bien l'intention de me vengé, vous  
verrez vous allez le regretter.  
  
Drago et ses acolytes quittèrent le compartiment sans doute pour aller s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors que Drago venait de quitter le compartiment. Une dame arriva avec le chariot à friandises. Harry s'empressa d'acheté une bonne quantité de diverses friandises.  
  
Harry : Bon qui a envie de quelque chose pour oublier cet imbécile, aller servez-vous.  
  
Ron : Tu as raison oublions tous ça, je veux bien une  
chocogrenouille.  
  
Fred : Merci Harry.  
  
George : Merci beaucoup Harry.  
  
Hermione : C'est bien beau de vouloir oublier mais qu'est ce qu'on fait pour la moldu, même Drago la vue, il risque de s'en prendre à elle.  
  
George : Quel moldu, expliqué.  
  
Harry : C'est une longue histoire, et on n'a pas vraiment le temps de vous la raconter, il faut d'abord qu'on la trouve et qu'on la protège, après c'est Dumbledore qui pourras nous dire ce qu'il faut fair.  
  
Hermione : Oui, séparons-nous et cherchons là, on se  
retrouve ici dans 10 minutes.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard.  
  
Hermione : C'est bizarre on a fait tout le train et on la pas trouvé pourtant plusieurs élèves nous ont dit l'avoir vu.  
  
Harry : Tant pis, on ne peut rien faire de plus. On  
ira en parler à Dumbledore.  
  
Ron : Il saura quoi faire.  
  
Hermione : Je propose qu'on aille lui parler avant la  
répartition.  
  
Harry : Oui tu as raison.  
  
Ron : On devrait mettre nos robes, on va bientôt arriver.  
  
Hermione : Oui.  
  
Harry : Essayons d'être parmi les premiers à entrer dans la grande salle, nous pourrons plus facilement aller parler à Dumbledore.  
  
Dès que le train fut arrivé, Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers une calèche sans prendre le temps de saluer Hagrid. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet et ce précipitèrent dans la grande salle. Une fois entrées dans la salle, ils se dirigent vers la table des professeurs.  
  
Hermione, Harry et Ron : Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore : Bonsoir Harry, bonsoir Hermione, bonsoir Ron.  
  
Harry : Nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire professeur.  
  
Dumbledore : Je vous écoute.  
  
Hermione : A la gare, avant d'aller sur la voie 9 3/4 nous avons remarqué qu'une jeune femme nous observait.  
  
Ron : Alors nous avons fait un petit tour dans la gare en espérant qu'elle serait partie quand nous reviendrons.  
  
Harry : Quand nous sommes retournés sur la voie 9 nous ne l'avons pas vu, mais je pence qu'elle c'était cachée et elle a du nous voir passé sur la voie 9 3/4.  
  
Hermione : Une fois sur la voie 9 3/4 nous nous sommes dépêché de monté dans le train et de cherché un compartiment vide.  
  
Harry : Une fois que nous étions installés Hermione  
la vu entré sur la voie 9 3/4.  
  
Ron : On l'a vu tous les trois et je suis sûre que c'est une moldu, mais elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir passer.  
  
Hermione : Plusieurs élèves l'ont vu dans le train et ils sont sur eux aussi que c'est une moldu.  
  
Ron : Mais quand on a voulu la chercher, on a eu beau fouillé tout le Train on ne l'a pas trouvé.  
  
Harry : Alors on a décidé de venir vous en parler, on était sûr que vous sauriez ce qu'il faudrait faire.  
  
Ron : On pense que c'est vous savez qui, qui essaye  
de diviser nos forces.  
  
Hermione : Oui une partie pour empêcher que les  
moldus découvre notre existence.  
  
Harry : Et l'autre partie pour lutter contre  
Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore : Vous avez eu raison de me parler de cela, je vais faire en sorte que tous les sortilèges repoussent moldu soient remplacés, nous allons aussi rechercher cette jeune femme et faire en sorte qu'elle oublie ce qu'est la vu aujourd'hui.  
  
Harry : Vous nous donnerez des nouvelles.  
  
Dumbledore : Mais bien sûr, bon maintenant allez vous asseoir pour que la répartition puisse commencer.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir à la table de Griffondor en face de Fred et George. À peine étaient-ils assis que la grande porte s'ouvrait pour laisser passer le professeur McGonagall suivi des élèves de premières années. La cérémonie de la répartition se déroula sans anicroche. Le professeur McGonagall à peine installée, la grande porte s'ouvra violemment. Tous sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers la porte pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils virent entrer la jeune moldu que de nombreux élèves avaient vu dans le train. La jeune femme s'avança le long de la table des Griffondors. A l'instant ou elle avait commencé à s'avancer tous les professeurs s'étaient levés et ce tenait près à intervenir si le moindre danger devait survenir.  
  
La jeune femme était arrivée à la hauteur de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle regarda Harry et lui dit : Voici donc le célèbre Harry Potter. Les évènements qui vont se dérouler ce soir vont t'occasionner quelques souffrances, mais tu verras le reste de l'année devrais être assez calme pour toi. Au fait, je vous remercie tes amis et toi pour vous êtres fait du soucis pour moi dans le train.  
  
Elle poursuivit son chemin vers la table des professeurs sans laisser à Harry le temps de lui répondre. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce trouvé en face de Dumbledore.  
  
Jeune femme : Albus Dumbledore, les initiatives que vous avez prises suite au retour de Voldemort ont été judicieuses.  
  
Un rire strident résonna au fond de la salle.  
  
*****  
Désoler pour l'orthographe, je suis nul de chez nul.  
  
Donner moi votre avis, merci d'avance. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius Base : les 4 premiers (pas le 5) Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont a J K Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Au moment ou se rire résonna, Harry ressentie une violente douleur à sa cicatrice. Celui qui avait fait retentir ce rire strident n'était autre que Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort : Ha ! Ha ! Ha! Dumbledore, vous vous croyez tellement fort pour m'empêché de tué le jeune Potter, mais il m'a suffit de me servir d'une jeune moldu pour pouvoir passé vos barrières de protections.  
  
Jeune femme :Voldemort, tu te trompe quelque peux, car en fait c'est toi qui est tombé dans mon piège.  
  
Entre temps Harry était tombé dans les pommes.  
  
Voldemort : Comment cela, je suis tombé dans ton  
piège jeune moldu.  
  
Jeune femme : Es-tu seulement sur que je sois une  
moldu.  
  
Voldemort : Comment ça, tu serais une sorcière.  
  
Jeune femme : Je ne suis pas une sorcière, mais je ne suis pas non plus une moldu.  
  
Voldemort : Peut importe ce que tu es, tu commences à me taper sur le système alors je vais te massacrer.  
  
Voldemort lança le sort Avada Kedavra en espérant ce  
débarrasser de cette obstacle. A cet instant de nombreux élèves effrayé tombèrent dans les pommes. La jeune femme intercepta le sort avec sa main gauche et le dévia vers le sol. Voldemort était vert de rage, une nouvelle fois son sort avait échoué, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son sort pourtant réputé mortel avait échoué.  
  
Voldemort : Mais comment as-tu résisté à mon sort mortelle.  
  
Jeune femme : Ton sort n'aura aucun effet sur moi, ne t'avais-je pas dit que je n'était ni une sorcière, ni une moldu, mes pouvoirs sont bien supérieurs au tien, et j'ai décidé que tu avais fait suffisamment de mal, alors je vais t'occire.  
  
Voldemort : Comment ça tes pouvoirs son supérieurs aux miens, je vais te tuer.  
  
Jeune femme : Tu n'est qu'un malheureux petit sorcier, tout tes pouvoirs n'aurons aucun effets sur moi, car je possède la vie éternelle, je suis une déesse et je vais te supprimer.  
  
Voldemort : Comment ça une déesse, ça n'existe pas, tu as peut être stoppé mon sortilège, mais je te massacrerai d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
  
Jeune femme : Assez parler, meure.  
  
Deux ailes apparurent dans le dos de la jeune femme, suivie d'une tête et d'un corps. La jeune déesse venait d'appelé son ange.  
  
Jeune déesse : Regarde voici la clé de ma puissance, grâce à mon ange je vais t'envoyer en enfer.  
  
Voldemort : C'est sa tes pouvoirs. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Alors je vais détruire ton ange et t'anéantir.  
  
Jeune déesse : Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de détruire un ange car tant qu'il est en moi, il est immortelle.  
  
Voldemort : Alors je vais vous séparer et vous détruire.  
  
Jeune déesse : Eternia utilise la puissance de l'orichalque et réduit le en poussière.  
  
Eternia venait de projeté un rayon de sa main droite, il atteignit Voldemort en plein c?ur. Une lumière aveuglante éclata à l'instant ou le rayon frappa Voldemort. Tout ce qui restait de Voldemort c'était un petit tas de cendre. La jeune déesse leva sa main gauche et fit un grand cercle avec son bras en même temps elle prononça une formule magique : Moi déesse au pouvoir illimité, j'ordonne l'ouverture de la porte du néant. Le tas de cendre fut aspiré par la porte qui avait été ouverte ; elle se referma aussitôt.  
  
Jeune déesse : Sorciers et sorcière vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de Voldemort, il ne reviendra pas du néant.  
  
Les élèves tout comme les professeurs n'en croient pas leurs yeux Voldemort vient d'être tué dans un combat qui a duré à peine quelques minutes.  
  
Jeune déesse : Bon maintenant que je vous ai débarrassé de se gêneur, je vais vous aider pour faire le tri entre les vrais Mangemort et ceux qui ont suivis Voldemort de force.  
  
Rogue : Comment comptez-vous faire ça  
  
Jeune déesse : Avec un peu de magie voyons.  
  
Rogue : J'ai hâte de voir si le résultat est concluant.  
  
Jeune déesse : Par la puissance qui ma été donné que la marque des ténèbres de ceux qui sont de vrais Mangemort réapparaissent sur leur bras et soit du noir le plus intense. Quand à la marque de ceux que Voldemort à forcé à le rejoindre ou qui depuis ont changé de champ ; elle aussi réapparaîtra mais elle prendra une couleur doré et sera encadré de deux ailes blanches. Que ce que j'ai dit s'accomplisse.  
  
Rogue : voyons voire si c'est vrai. Oh ! C'est formidable, Albus regardé, regardé elle est doré et il y a aussi deux ailes blanches, c'est formidable.  
  
Dumbledore : Je suis très content pour toi Severus, plus personne ne pourras douté de toi. Je crois que nous allons avoir plusieurs raisons de faire la fête se soir.  
  
McGonagall : Nous devrions nous occupé des élèves qui sont tombé dans les pommes.  
  
Dumbledore : Oui, vous avez raison.  
  
Hermione : Allez Harry ! Réveille toi, c'est fini.  
  
Ron : Harry ! Réveille toi s'il te plait, sinon tu vas tout manquer.  
  
Harry : Hein ! Heu ! Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
  
Dumbledore : Tu vas bien Harry ?  
  
Harry : Oui, mais que c'est t'il passé ?  
  
Dumbledore : Voldemort à été battu, il est mort, pour toujours.  
  
Harry : On dirait bien que j'ai tout loupé.  
  
Ron : Oui, tu as loupé un combat magnifique.  
  
Hermione : Je suis pas sur que tu ai tout raté, regarder là haut qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
*****  
Désoler pour l'orthographe, je suis nul de chez nul.  
  
Donner moi votre avis, merci d'avance. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius

Base : les 4 premiers **(pas le 5)**

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **Ils sont a J K Rowling**. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

Merci pour les review, pour ce qui de l'action vous inquiété pas j'ai prévu quelques méchants. A et pour l'instant j'ai environ 6 chapitres d'écrit, mais bon faut que je les tapes, alors je vous les envois dès que possible.

Chapitre 3

En effet quelque chose était en train d'apparaître dans la salle au-dessus de la table des professeurs. On distingue trois formes différentes. Elles prennent peu à peu des formes humaines mais bien plus grande que Hagrid. On distingue deux hommes et une femme dans ce groupe.

Qui sont t'ils, sont-ils dangereux, Que viennent t'ils faire à Poudlard.

Ils sont tous les trois assis sur des trônes qui semblent constitué de nuages. Au milieu se trouve un homme qui semble avoir un certain age, il a une longue barbe blanche qui lui donne un air de sagesse, dans sa main gauche il tient un globe qui semble représenté le monde, dans sa main droite il a un glaive qui symbolise la justice divine.

La femme est assise à sa droite, elle est vêtue d'une robe d'un blanc immaculé, ses cheveux sont ornés d'une couronne de fleurs multicolores. Elle a dans sa main droite un sceptre orné de branche d'olivier entrelacé avec des rameaux de saules ainsi que quelques roses blanches. Ce sceptre est le symbole de la vie. Dans ça main gauche elle tient deux anneaux enchâssés l'un dans l'autre, il symbolise l'union de deux forces, mais aussi l'union du mariage.

A l'oppose de la femme se trouve un beau jeune homme au sommet de sa puissance. Il est vêtu d'une armure qui ressemble beaucoup à celles que les Grecs portaient, elle semble faite d'un métal inconnu, elle brille autant que le soleil. Par-dessus son armure il porte une cape qu'il a drapé par-dessus son torse et qui retombe derrière son épaule droite. Il a des cheveux longs qui lui descendent jusqu'à la taille, ils sont d'un noir si profond qu'on y voit des reflets bleus. Une épée est attachée à son ceinturon, dans sa main droite il tient un bouclier, dans sa main gauche c'est une lance qu'il tient. Il semble être l'incarnation même du dieu de la guerre.

La jeune déesse s'agenouilla devant eux.

****

Jeune déesse : Je m'incline devant vous et suis prête a accepté la punition que me donneras le tribunal des dieux pour avoir enfin nos lois et nos codes de conduites.

****

Vieille homme : Arcane en tuant ce sorcier, tu savais que tu violais nos lois, tu savais que je serais dans l'obligation de te juger que tu sois ma fille ne change rien.

****

Jeune homme : Les faits retenus contre toi son : être intervenu dans les affaires des mortels avoirs donné la mort avoir ouvert la porte du néant sans autorisation T'être permis de juger des sorciers et avoir dit à leur communauté le camp qu'il avait choisit. Et surtout t'être servi de la puissance d'un ange pour accomplir tout cela.

****

Arcane : Je reconnais les fait et accepte ma culpabilité. Prononcer donc votre jugement j'en accepterais les conséquences.

****

Femme : Oh ! Arcane, ma fille pourquoi as-tu fais ça, tu savais pourtant ce qui t'arriverai si tu enfreignais nos codes. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être clément envers toi, tu es notre fille, ton père est le maître des Dieux, il se doit de se montré sévère et impartiale, sinon les autres Dieux ne lui obéirait plus.

****

Arcane : Ne pleurez pas Mère, j'ai agis en toute connaissance, je savais que je n'aurais droit à aucune faveur.

****

Maître des Dieux : Puisque tu reconnais les faits je n'ai plus qu'a prononcé la sentence et ta punition.

****

Arcane : J'écoute ta décision père et je mis conformerais.

****

Maître des Dieux : Arcane, je te déclare coupable d'avoir enfreint nos lois et nos codes de conduites. Puisque tu semble être attaché à ses sorciers, tu feras désormais partit de leur communauté. Je te retire la vie éternelle, désormais tu n'es plus une déesse, mais une simple mortelle. Comme tu n'es plus une déesse, tu ne peux plus fusionner avec un ange. C'est pourquoi je te retire Eternia, ton ange, néanmoins il restera auprès de toi sous ça forme de cristal. Car je sais qu'il ne pourrait fusionner avec aucun autre dieu. Il est beaucoup trop attaché à toi. Je te retire aussi la plupart de tes connaissances de la magie. Tu vas commencer ta vie de mortelle sous l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 15 ans. Je ne vais pas effacer tous tes souvenirs mais juste te les rendre inaccessible pour le moment.

****

Arcane : Père ! Mère ! Vous me manquerez.

Le Maître des Dieux dirigea le globe qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche sur sa fille afin d'exécuter la sentence. La jeune femme était maintenant une jeune fille de 15 ans elle n'est pas très grande mais elle est très fine. Sa peau est aussi pale que celle de Ginny Weasley, mais elle n'a pas la moindre tache de rousseur. Ses Cheveux sont blancs avec de léger reflet bleuté. Quant à ses yeux ils sont d'un bleu azure tirant légèrement sur le turquoise.

L'épouse du Maître des Dieux s'approcha de sa fille pour lui retiré son ange. Elle traça un cercle magique et chanta un rituel.

Toute la salle était subjuguée par le chant divin.

Lorsque le rituel fut finit-elle tenait dans sa main gauche un petit cristal de couleur opaline ainsi qu'une plume d'un blanc immaculé. Elle récita encore une formule et le cristal se retrouva sur une chaîne fait du même métal que celui de l'armure du jeune Dieu.

****

Femme : Tien Arcane, comme ça d'une certaine manière Eternia sera toujours près de toi, prend aussi cette plume, elle vient d'une aile de ton ange. Elle servira d'élément de base pour ta baquette magique.

****

Maître des Dieux : Professeur Dumbledore, vous allez avoir une élève de plus que prévue cette année.

****

Dumbledore : Ce n'est pas grave, nous prendrons soins d'elle et la traiterons de la même manière que tous les autres élèves.

****

Jeune Dieux : Arcane ma sœur, j'aurais voulu que cela ce passe autrement, tu vas me manquer.

****

Arcane : C'est comme ça, Arion mon frère, nous ne faisons que suivre nos destins. Ils divergent après des millions d'années de routes côte à côte. Tu me manqueras, mais je te promets de ne jamais t'oublier.

Les trois Dieux disparurent.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur sa gorge et s'exclama « Sonorus »

Il parla alors par-dessus le tumulte qui emplissait à présent la grande salle et sa voie tonitruante résonna sur l'assemblé.

****

Dumbledore : Chers élèves et chers professeurs, veuillez reprendre votre calme s'il vous plait. Comme vous l'avez remarqué nous venons d'assisté à la défaite de Voldemort.

Une dizaine d'élèves tombèrent dans les pommes en entendant ce nom.

****

Dumbledore : Euh ! Sa serait gentille de vous occupé de vos camarades qui viennent de s'évanouir. Vous l'avez tous remarqué nous venons de vivre des évènements extraordinaires même plus que ça j'irais jusqu'à dire unique dans l'histoire du monde.

****

Harry : Euh ! Qu'est ce qui est extraordinaire, la mort de Voldemort ou l'apparition de ses trois zigotos dans cette salle.

****

Hermione : Harry, je pense que tu as du te tapez la tête en tombant. Tu as besoin de repos.

Tous les élèves ont repris connaissances et reprennent leur place.

****

Rogue : Euh ! Albus ne croyez-vous pas que nous devrions nous assurer qu'il n'y a plus de mangemort dans les parages.

****

Dumbledore : Tu as sans doute raison Severus, mais je pense que s'ils en restaient dans les parages l'apparition qui vient de se produire à dut les faire détaller.

****

Rogue : Vous ne voulez même pas vérifier ?

****

Dumbledore : Je ne pence pas qu'Arcane les a laissé entrer dans l'école. Et puis nous avons plus important à faire.

****

Rogue : Ah ! Oui, qu'y a t'il de plus important que ça ?

*****

Désoler pour l'orthographe, je suis nul de chez nul.

Donner moi votre avis, merci d'avance.


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius Base : les 4 premiers (pas le 5) Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont a J K Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.  
  
Chapitre 4 Dumbledore : Eh ! Bien remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette salle et répartir notre nouvelle élève, puis les envoyer dormir.  
  
Rogue : On ne fait plus de fête.  
  
Dumbledore : Mais que veux-tu fêter Severus.  
  
Rogue : Mais, mais, il y a à peine dix minutes vous parliez de fêté non seulement la mort de Voldemort mais aussi le fait que ma trahison envers lui soit bien réelle.  
  
Dumbledore : Tu as raison de me le rappeler, j'avais oublié.  
  
Rogue : Bon on la fait cette fête.  
  
Dumbledore : Du calme commençons par le début ; d'abord répartissons Arcane.  
  
McGonagall : Je vais rechercher le Choixpeau.  
  
Dumbledore : Oui faite, pendant ce temps je vais expliquer à Arcane ce qui va se passer pour elle ce soir ainsi que cette semaine.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall était de retour avec le Choixpeau, elle invita Arcane à s'approcher, puis le déposa sur sa tête.  
  
Voyons voir ou v'ai-je te placé, Oh Lala ! Ca ne vas pas être facile. Bon à Serpentard, non aucun doute ce n'est pas ta place. Et Serdaigle, non cela ne vas pas non plus. Voyons voir Griffondor, non tu causerais beaucoup trop de catastrophe. Alors il ne reste que Poufsouffle, mais décidément ça ne convient pas non plus, tu es serte loyale mais avant tout tu obéis à tes propres instincts et cela te coûte parfois cher, murmura le Choixpeau à l'oreille d'Arcane.  
  
Choixpeau : Non, vraiment aucune maison ne te convient.  
  
Dumbledore : Comment ça aucune maison ne lui convient !  
  
Choixpeau : Non, elle n'a pas les qualités pour entrer dans l'une des quatre maisons.  
  
Dumbledore : Alors que devons nous faire, la placé au hasard dans une maison, la laisser choisir ou alors la faire passer par les quatre maisons.  
  
Choixpeau : Non, aucune de ses trois possibilités ne convient, il n'y a qu'une solution créé une cinquième maison.  
  
Dumbledore : Ah ! On peut créer une cinquième maison.  
  
Choixpeau : Oui, mais elle ne peut être seule dans cette maison, donc tous les élèves vont repasser sous moi pour que je puisse voir ceux qui parmi sont digne de faire partie de cette nouvelle maison.  
  
Dumbledore : Je crois que la fête va être retardée. Je propose qu'on commence par la table des Griffondor, puis celles de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et enfin celle de Serpentard.  
  
Rogue : Comment va s'appeler cette cinquième maison ? Moi je vote pour Rogue.  
  
Dumbledore : Je pence que nous allons laisser Arcane choisir le nom de SA maison.  
  
Arcane : Euh ! Euh ! Vous me prenez un peu de cour... Au fait c'est quoi les noms des quatre autres maisons ?  
  
Dumbledore : Les noms des quatre maisons sont Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Griffondor et Serpentard du nom des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Si vous voulez plus de détail je vous prie de lire le livre intitulé « l'histoire de Poudlard » vous y trouverez toutes les informations nécessaires.  
  
Euh ! Ange, non ça ne vas pas, Angélus, Archange, Séraphin, non décidément ça ne va pas, histoire, non, euh chouette, tien c'est à approfondire, sa serait pas mal comme emblème, mais je n'ai toujours pas de nom qui va avec. Voyons que symbolise la chouette. Oui c'est ça, elle représente la sagesse et la connaissance. Oui, connaissance c'est pas mal mais sa sonne trop simple pensa Arcane.  
  
Arcane : Oui, j'ai trouvé ce sera Ecnassiannoc.  
  
Dumbledore : Quoi ! Répète s'il te plait.  
  
Arcane : Ben quoi ! C'est facile à retenir : Ecnassiannoc.  
  
Dumbledore : Oui c'est ça, c'est facile à retenir et ça s'écrit comment.  
  
Arcane : E-C-N-A-S-S-I-A-N-N-O-C : Ecnassiannoc.  
  
Dumbledore : Je me demande si j'aurais pas du choisir le nom moi-même. Euh ! Et quel sera l'emblème de votre maison.  
  
Arcane : Une chouette professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore : Et quel seront vos couleurs.  
  
Arcane : Blanc et brun, sa vous va.  
  
Dumbledore : Oui ça va, c'est facile à retenir c'est B-B.  
  
Choixpeau : Bon si j'ai tout suivi le nom de la cinquième maison est euh ! Ah ! Non pas euh ! Ecnassiannoc.  
  
Arcane : Super vous avez retenu du premier coup.  
  
Rogue : Bon on y va ou on attend le déluge.  
  
Arcane : Euh ! Désolé mais si vous voulez un nouveau déluge, faudra attendre mon oncle est en vacance pour trois petit mois.  
  
Rogue : Euh ! Ben c'était qu'une expression, la prochaine fois je crois que la garderai pour moi.  
  
McGonagall : Allez les Griffondor sous le Choixpeau.  
  
Les Griffondor : Euh ! Il est pas un peu petit le Choixpeau pour qu'on y aille tous dessous.  
  
McGonagall : Bande d'imbécile un par un voyons, c'était pourtant évidant.  
  
Harry : Si ça vous gène pas je vais commencer puis j'irai à l'infirmerie, j'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable.  
  
Harry s'approcha de la table des professeurs et mis une nouvelle fois le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Qui l'envoya dans la nouvelle maison.  
  
Harry : Bon si ça vous gène pas je vais à l'infirmerie.  
  
Rogue : Potter, il me semble qu'il n'y a personne à l'infirmerie.  
  
Harry : Ah ! Oui vous avez raison, vous auriez une potion contre le mal de crâne.  
  
Rogue : ( en fouillant dans ses poches) J'en ai toujours sur moi tellement vous me donner mal à la tête Potter.  
  
Harry : Chouette, alors vous m'en donnez ?  
  
Rogue : Oui, c'est bon je vais partager comme ça on pourra faire la fête plus vite.  
  
Parmi les Griffondors outre Harry rejoignirent la nouvelle maison : Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Parvati Patil, Hermione, Ron et tous les Weasley encore à l'école, mais aussi une élève de sixième année, deux de quatrième en comptant Ginny, trois de troisième, un de deuxième et deux première année qui étaient tout étonné de passer deux fois sous le Choixpeau en une soirée.  
  
Chez les Serdaigle rejoignirent les Ecnassiannoc Padma la jumelle de Parvati, un élève de septième année, deux de sixième, trois de quatrième, un de troisième, Orla Quirke et Stewart Ackerley qui sont en deuxième année et une première année.  
  
De la maison Poufsouffle rejoignirent la nouvelle maison Hannah Aboot, deux élèves de septième année, deux de sixième, deux de quatrième, deux en troisième, Eleanor Branstone et Kevin Whitby en deuxième année et deux première année.  
  
Et enfin parmi les Serpentard il n'y eut que trois élèves qui rejoignirent les Ecnassiannoc : Drago et deux première année.  
  
Drago : Euh ! C'est bien beau d'avoir une nouvelle maison mais on n'a pas de table, pas de dortoirs, pas de salle commune et surtout pas de directeur de maison.  
  
Dumbledore : Vous avez raison M.Malfoy.  
  
Dumbledore fit apparaître une table entre celle des professeurs et celles des quatre autres maisons. Les élèves s'empressèrent de s'installer.  
  
Dumbledore : Maintenant nous allons vous trouver un directeur de maison, Severus vu que vous êtes tellement pressé de faire la fête vous allez être le premier des professeurs à coiffer le Choixpeau.  
  
Rogue : Pourquoi moi je suis déjà directeur des Serpentard.  
  
Dumbledore : Eh! Alors M.Malfoy étaient un Serpentard et maintenant c'est un. un Ecnassiannoc. Allez dépêchez-vous.  
  
Rogue : C'est bon j'y vais.  
  
Rogue mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
Choixpeau : Tien tien ! On dirait que vous êtes fait pour le poste en question, vous serez le directeur des Ecnassiannoc.  
  
Rogue : Va hou ! Super Chouette ! Euh ! C'est quoi plus le nom de cette heu. non de ma maison. Oh ! Et pis c'est pas grave si je le sais pas, de toute façon je n'aurais pas à leur retirer des points.  
  
Drago : Euh ! Et vous ferez comment pour nous en donner, professeur.  
  
Rogue : Zut ! Zut ! Je vais devoir l'apprendre par c?ur. Bon maintenant on peut faire la fête.  
  
Dumbledore : Euh! Oui je crois.  
  
McGonagall : Um Um ! Albus vous ne devriez pas nommer un nouveau directeur de maison pour Serpentard.  
  
Dumbledore : Ah! Si vous avez raison, voyons voir, à tien Remus vous êtes fait pour ce poste, je suis sur que vous saurez les tenir.  
  
Remus : Euh ! Mais je suis pas un Serpentard. Euh ! A si j'avais oublié.  
  
Dumbledore : Bon puisque tout est réglé, encore un dernier mot et nous pourrons manger, demain vous avez congé.  
  
Harry : Tout est réglé, pas vraiment mais j'ai trop faim pour lui dire que nous n'avons pas encore de dortoir on lui dira après, hein Ron ?  
  
Ron : Ouais ! Bonne Appétit !  
  
Hermione : Ouais ! Ben à mon avis on a un peu trop attendu pour manger, tout est froid.  
  
Drago : Hum ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Excuser moi, mais je suis habitué à une meilleure qualité de nourriture, alors si vous pouviez réchauffer tous ça on pourrait manger, merci.  
  
Dumbledore : Euh! Oui, je m'en occupe « Ocus réchaufus » Maintenant, bon appétit.  
  
Harry : Tien ! Y faudra que je la retienne cette formule.  
  
Ils purent enfin commencer de manger. Une fois le repas terminé Dumbledore envoya les enfants dans leur salle communes. Les Griffondor, les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et les Serpentard quittèrent la grande salle. Les Ecnassiannoc eux c'était levé et étaient maintenant devant leur directeur de maison.  
  
Drago : Euh ! Professeur Rogue, où est notre dortoir ?  
  
*****  
Désoler pour l'orthographe, je suis nul de chez nul.  
  
Donner moi votre avis, merci d'avance. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius Base : les 4 premiers (pas le 5) Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont a J K Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Rogue : Votre dortoir euh et bien, Albus je crois que nous avons oublié quelques détailles.  
  
Dumbledore : Vous semblez avoir raison, euh dite moi Arcane ou voudriez- vous que soit situé votre dortoir.  
  
Arcane : Ben euh ! Le plus près de chez moi ?  
  
Rogue : C'est où chez vous, au nord, au Sud ?  
  
Arcane leva le bras et pointa le plafond.  
  
Rogue : Au plafond vous vous moquez de moi.  
  
Arcane : Pas au plafond, au ciel, les Dieux vivent dans les cieux, tout le monde sait ça.  
  
Dumbledore : Si j'ai bien compris vous voulez que votre dortoir soit dans une tours.  
  
Arcane : Oui, c'est ça.  
  
Dumbledore : Bon alors, je vous propose de crée la salle commune et les dortoirs des Ecnassiannoc dans la tour d'astronomie, ça vous va ?  
  
Arcane : Ouais, ça à l'aire pas mal, je suis d'accord.  
  
Rogue : Bon alors allons y.  
  
Dumbledore : Attendez Severus, nous devons d'abord créé tout ça.  
  
McGonagall : Je suppose que vous avez besoin de mes services.  
  
Rogue : Euh ! ça serait préférable, je ne suis pas sur qu'ils apprécieront de vivre dans des lieux entièrement vert. ( petite clin d'?il à Silverfox et sa fic ''Mon nom est Severus'' )  
  
McGonagall : Vous êtes donc toujours aussi médiocre en métamorphose.  
  
Rogue : Euh ! C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment eux le temps de m'exercer.  
  
Dumbledore : Bon allons y.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la tours d'astronomie, une foi arrivé sur place Dumbledore créa un tableau dans lequel il représenta les trois dieux qui était apparut dans la grande salle. Il informa les élèves que pour l'instant le mot de passe serait « chouchou »  
  
Rogue : Hein ! Quoi ! Ca va pas, c'est complètement débile comme mot de passe.  
  
McGonagall : Mais non Severus, c'est tout mimi.  
  
Rogue : C'est ça ! Les prochains c'est moi qui les trouves OK ?  
  
Dumbledore : Mais c'est normal Severus, c'est votre maison après tout.  
  
Rogue : Ouais, je sais.  
  
Drago : Euh ! Dite si ça vous gêne pas, vous pourriez un peu vous pressez, comme ça on pourrais allez dormir.  
  
Harry : Pour une fois je reconnais que tu as raison Malefoy.  
  
Drago : Je suppose qu'on a intérêt à faire la paix Potter, maintenant qu'on est dans la même maison ; alors appelle moi Drago.  
  
Harry : D'accord mais seulement si tu m'appelle Harry.  
  
Hermione : J'en crois pas mes yeux Harry et Malefoy sont en train de sympathiser.  
  
Drago : Euh ! Um ! Hermione, j'aimerais te demander de me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai dit durant ces dernières années. Et a vous aussi les Weasley, je vous demande de me pardonner. Maintenant que mon père va se retrouvé en prison, je ne suis plus obligé de lui obéir au doigt et à l'?il. Je ne risque plus de me faire tabasser par lui.  
  
Ron : Quoi ! Ton père te frappais ?  
  
Drago : Ouais, mais tu sais j'ai la peau dur, ce qui me faisais le plus mal c'est quand il s'en prenait à ma mère.  
  
Harry : T'inquiète pas on te pardonne, et puis je suis sur que maintenant on va devenir ami.  
  
Fred : Si le choixpeau ta mis dans cette maison. George : C'est bien la preuve que tu n'as pas fait ça de gaieté de c?ur. Fred : Alors maintenant on va s'occupé de toi comme si t'était notre petit frère. George : Tu verras on a plein de chose à t'apprendre.  
  
Drago : C'est vrai, vous m'apprendrez à faire des farce rigolotes.  
  
Fred et George : Ouais, tu verras, tu vas t'éclaté.  
  
Harry : Dit Drago, tu veux bien nous pardonné pour dans le train à la fin de l'année passé.  
  
Drago : Oh ! Bien sur et puis je l'avais bien mérité, c'était pas très malin de ma part de venir te taquiner alors que tu te sentais coupable de la mort de Cédric.  
  
Harry : Tu pense vraiment que tu le méritait ?  
  
Drago : Oui, tu sais, je crois que si vous l'aviez pas fait je me serait pas remis en question. J'aurais continué à manquer de courage et j'aurais fini par accepté de devenir un mangemort comme mon père. Alors tu vois je devrais plutôt vous dire merci par ce que grâce à vous j'ai cessé de me comporter en lâche devant mon père. Avant de prendre le train, je lui ai même dit que je ne serait jamais un mangemort et que j'avais même l'intention d'essayer de devenir ton ami Harry.  
  
Harry : C'est vrais, et tu n'as pas eu peur qu'après ça il s'en prenne à ta mère ?  
  
Drago : Non, il ne peut plus lui faire de mal, elle est a Saint-Mangouste depuis deux semaines.  
  
Harry : J'espère qu'elle se rétablira vite.  
  
Ginny : Eh ! Oh ! C'est bien joli que vous soyez ami maintenant, mais moi j'aimerais bien aller me coucher. Alors si vous vous taisiez, les profs arrêteraient de vous écouté et penserait à nous créé nos dortoirs.  
  
Dumbledore : Miss Weasley ont dit professeur et non pas prof.  
  
Ginny : Oui, professeur, mais si vous ne vous dépêchez pas de créé nos dortoirs, moi je me couche ici et je dors dans le couloirs.  
  
Dumbledore : D'accord c'est vrai vous avez raison.  
  
Dumbledore ce retourna vers le tableau utilisa un sort pour créé une pièce derrière celui-ci, puis il donna le mot de passe au tableau qui s'ouvra pour les laisser entré. Les professeurs entrèrent en premier et McGonagall agrandie la pièce jusqu'à lui donner les mêmes dimensions que la salle commune des Griffondor. Puis elle se chargea de créé les dortoirs des filles pendant que dumbledore faisait de même avec ceux des garçons.  
  
Arcane : Euh ! ça manque un peu de décoration.  
  
Rogue : Minute, on a pas six bras.  
  
Y fait froid dit Luc Ona élève de première année.  
  
Rogue : Bon on va arranger ça.  
  
Rogue lança un sort et un feu s'alluma dans toutes les cheminés de la maison. McGonagall lança encore quelques sorts et toutes les pièces furent décoré au couleur de la nouvelle maison.  
  
Rogue : Oh Lala ! Je vais me sentir mal avec tout ce blanc, moi qui n'aime que le noir, Albus je suppose que mes quartier vont être décoré de la même façon.  
  
Dumbledore : mais bien sur Severus, mais tu verras tu t'y fera.  
  
Rogue : Euh ! Albus je suis supposé emménagé ce soir ou ça peut attendre demain.  
  
Dumbledore : Oh ! ça attendra demain Severus.  
  
Hermione : Euh ! Désolé de vous interrompre, mais on pourrait avoir des lits, par ce que vous voyez on est fatigué.  
  
McGonagall : Oui, Miss Granger, vous avez raison, alors nous disions donc des lits, bien sur toujours avec les couleurs blanche et brune.  
  
Arcane : Ouais c'est ça.  
  
McGonagall lança quelque sort pour faire apparaître le mobilier des dortoirs puis elle se concentra sur la salle commune des Ecnassiannoc et fit apparaître des bibliothèques, des tables, des chaises, des fauteuils et des divans.  
  
Dumbledore : Voilà vos cartier sont totalement aménager, demain, il ne nous restera qu'a créé les appartements de votre directeur de maison. Maintenant vous pouvez allez vous couchez.  
  
Drago : Euh ! Pas vraiment nos affaires ne sont pas là.  
  
Rogue : Ah ! Et qui a-t-il de si important dans vos affaires pour que vous ne puissiez pas allez vous couchez sans l'avoir. Auriez-vous besoin d'un nounours pour vous endormir ?  
  
*****  
Désoler pour l'orthographe, je suis nul de chez nul.  
  
Donner moi votre avis, merci d'avance. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius

Base : les 4 premiers **(pas le 5)**

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **Ils sont a J K Rowling**. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

Chapitre 6

****

Drago : Euh ! C'est vrai que j'ai un nounours dans ma malle, mais je n'en n'ai pas besoin pour dormir par contre j'aimerai bien pouvoir dormir en pyjamas si ça vous gène pas professeur Rogue.

****

Rogue : Euh ! Oui, c'est bon on va demander aux elfes de maison d'allez vous les chercher.

Dumbledore appela les elfes de maison et leur demanda d'amené les bagages des élèves de la nouvelle maison dans leurs dortoirs respectifs cela ne prit que cinq minutes.

****

Rogue : Bon maintenant vos affaires sont là, alors en pyjamas et au lit immédiatement.

Tous se précipitèrent vers leur dortoir, tous non Arcane était resté là.

****

Arcane : Euh ! Dite Albus… Euh ! Non, professeur Dumbledore.

****

Rogue : Mais bon Dieu pourquoi tu vas pas te coucher ?

****

Arcane : Euh ! Désolé mais je fais plus partit des Dieux.

****

Dumbledore : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

****

Arcane : Ben vous voyez quand je suis venu, j'avais pas prévu que je resterais alors j'ai pas pris d'habit avec moi et pis en plus j'avais pas besoin de vêtement avant, je pouvais les créer rien qu'avec ma pensé, mais maintenant j'ai plus de pouvoirs enfin quasiment plus.

****

Dumbledore : Je n'avais pas pensé à ça et il te faudra aussi une baguette, du matériel scolaire et puis des robes et différents habits.

****

Rogue : Et qui va payer tout ça ?

****

Dumbledore : Je ne sais pas encore, mais pour ce soir je pence que vous devriez emprunter un pyjama à l'une de vos camarades.

****

Arcane : Bon ! Ben ! Je pense que vous avez raison, bonne nuit à demain.

****

Dumbledore : Bonne nuit.

Dumbledore et McGonagall quittèrent la salle commune des Ecnassiannoc Rogue lui se retourna vers Arcane.

****

Rogue : Euh ! Arcane, je pourrais vous poser une question ?

****

Arcane : Euh ! Oui, mais je sais pas si je pourrai y répondre.

****

Rogue : Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que veut dire Ecnassiannoc ?

****

Arcane : Je suppose que tout les professeurs voudront le savoir, alors si ça vous gêne pas je l'expliquerai demain au directeur et il vous dira tout ça.

****

Rogue : Mais je suis votre directeur de maison, vous ne croyez pas que ça me donne droit à la primeur.

****

Drago : Euh ! Moi aussi ça m'intéresse ?

****

Rogue : Oh ! Drago joli pyjama bleu, c'est quoi les dessins, oh ! Des petits anges et des petits nuages.

****

Drago : Quoi ! Y vous plait pas mon pyjama, vous auriez préféré qu'il soit rouge avec des lions dorés dessus.

****

Rogue : Oh ! Non, mais ça va très bien à Harry.

Harry venait de les rejoindre, il portait un pyjama rouge avec des lions doré dessus.

****

Drago : Oh ! Harry, il est chouette ton pyjama.

****

Harry : Ah ! Vous parler pyjamas.

****

Rogue : Non avant que M. Malefoy ne nous interrompe, j'essaye de savoir la signification de Ecnassiannoc.

****

Drago : Je pense que ça intéresse tout le monde ici.

****

Arcane : Bon d'accord, je vais le dire, mais seulement si tout le monde est là.

****

Rogue : Tout le monde dans la salle commune et vite.

****

Ginny : Non, mais on pourrait pas aller ce coucher.

****

Rogue : Non, pas encore.

Tous les Ecnassiannoc étaient maintenant rassemblés dans leur salle commune.

****

Fred et George : Qu'est ce que vous avez encore à nous dire professeur Rogue, si c'est les prochains mots de passe, vous croyez pas que ça pourrait attendre demain.

****

Rogue : Ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir ce que veut dire Ecnassiannoc ?

****

Hermione : Euh ! Si par ce que ça fait depuis qu'elle a trouvé ce nom que je cherche et j'ai toujours pas trouvé.

****

Arcane : Ah ! T'a pas trouvé, euh ! … Tu as du parchemin et une plume ?

****

Hermione : Euh ! Ouais, attend-je reviens.

Hermione amena un parchemin, une plume, un encrier et les tendis à Arcane.

****

Arcane : Regarde.

Elle déchira le parchemin en douze morceaux et sur chacun écrivit une lettre de Ecnassiannoc.

****

Arcane : Vous voyez là ça fait Ecnassiannoc maintenant vous prenez la dernière lettre et vous la mettez en premier l'avant dernière en deuxième et ainsi de suite. Et regarder vous lisez quoi maintenant ?

****

Hermione : Euh ! Je lis connaissance, oh tu avais juste inversé les lettres, oh c'est chouette.

****

Drago : En parlant de chouette, pourquoi l'as-tu choisit comme emblème de notre maison, tu pouvais pas choisir un dragon.

****

Arcane : Ben la chouette c'est le symbole de la sagesse et de la connaissance, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisit.

****

Harry : Ouais, moi je trouve ça pas mal, il reste plus qu'a trouvé un cri de guerre pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

****

Fred : Euh ! George et moi on a déjà trouvé, écouter :

__

On est les chouchou !

On est les chouchou !

On est les chouchou des profs !

On est les chouettes !

****

Harry : Ah ! Ouais, super chouette.

****

Drago : Euh ! Vous devriez arrêter d'utiliser le mot chouette pour dire que c'est bien sinon je pourrais plus m'arrêter de rire.

****

Harry : Oh ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est drôle.

Drago et Harry étaient en train de se rouler par terre tellement ils riaient.

****

Rogue : Du calme maintenant, et votre hymne n'est pas super, je ne pense pas que vous soyez les chouchou des professeurs.

****

Drago : Même pas de vous professeur Rogue après tout on est les élèves de votre maison.

****

Rogue : Ouais ! Bon d'accord, faudra que je me face à ne plus enlever de points à Potter et ses amis, c'est vrai maintenant ils font partis de ma maison.

****

Ron : Ouais, on n'aura plus besoin de craindre les cours de potions.

****

Drago : Euh ! Pourquoi vous aimiez pas ces cours ?

****

Harry : Euh ! Ben, on avait toujours peur de faire perdre des points à notre maison. C'était tellement évident que vous étiez ses chouchou vous les Serpentard.

****

Rogue : Oui, c'est peut être vrais, mais y avait quand même une bonne raison, si j'avais donné des points à Griffondor, les élèves de Serpentard se seraient empressés de le dire à leurs parents et comme je sais que parmi eux, il y a des mangemorts.

****

Harry : Je comprends vous étiez obligé de le faire pour pouvoir faire croire à Voldemort que vous ne l'aviez pas trahit si il revenait.

****

Rogue : Oh ! C'est vrai vous allez me pardonner ?

****

Hermione : Mais oui, on vous pardonne.

****

Rogue : C'est super, maintenant tout le monde au lit.

****

Ginny : Figurez-vous que quand vous nous avez appelé on était au lit.

****

Arcane : Euh ! Dites les filles est ce que l'une d'entre vous pourrait me prêter un pyjama.

****

Parvati : Mais oui bien sur Arcane, tu en veux un bleu ou un rouge.

****

Padma : Moi j'en ai un vert et un jaune.

****

Hermione : Euh ! T'as pas d'affaire avec toi ?

****

Arcane : Ben tu sais Hermione, quand on est un Dieu on n'a pas besoin d'affaire, quand on a besoin de quelque chose on y pense intensément et on claque des doigts et puis c'est là.

****

Hermione : Oh ! Je vois ça doit être pratique, pas de valise à trimbaler, t'as pas a te limiter dans le choix de tes habits à cause de la taille de ta male.

****

Arcane : Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal et puis quand tu débarque dans un autre pays, tu claque des doigts et t'es habillé couleur locale.

****

Hermione : Bon alors moi j'en ai un violet et un orange.

****

Arcane : Euh ! Padma le vert il est pas couleur Serpentard ?

****

Padma : Non, c'est un très joli vert pomme.

****

Arcane : Bon ! Ben va pour le vert.

****

Rogue : Bon c'est fini ses affaires de froufrou, alors au lit.

Les Ecnassiannoc étaient enfin tous au lit. Le professeur Rogue quitta la salle commune de sa nouvelle maison et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur pour y rejoindre les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Ils les trouva tranquillement installé en train de boire du thé.

****

Dumbledore : Ah ! Severus, nous vous attendions, un peu de thé ?

****

Rogue : Oui merci Albus, j'ai enfin réussi à les envoyer au lit.

****

McGonagall : Qu'est ce qui t'as retenu si longtemps, il me semble que tu étais plus autoritaire avant il ne discutait pas tes ordres Severus.

****

Rogue : Oh ! Rassure-toi Minerva, ils ne discutent pas mes ordres, mais nous avons eu droit à quelques explication d'Arcane.

****

Dumbledore : A quel sujet ?

****

Rogue : Sur la signification du mot Ecnassiannoc et la raison du choix d'une chouette comme emblème de la maison.

****

McGonagall : Et alors ça veut dire quoi ?

****

Rogue : Si tu lis en commencent par la dernière lettre, tu lis connaissance.

****

Dumbledore : Oh ! Elle a juste inversé les lettres.

****

Rogue : Oui, et la chouette est le symbole de la sagesse et de la connaissance.

****

McGonagall : Autre chose à nous apprendre.

****

Rogue : Ah ! Oui, les jumeaux Weasley on trouvé un cri de guerre pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

****

Dumbledore : Et c'est ?

****

Rogue : Non, j'ose pas vous le répéter.

****

McGonagall : Allons tu n'as pas à avoir honte Severus il n'y a que nous dans cette pièce.

****

Rogue : Bon Ben d'accord mais vous ne riez pas Hein !

****

McGonagall : C'est promit, on ne rit pas, allez va-y.

****

Rogue : Voilà leur nouveau cri sera :

__

On est les chouchou !

On est les chouchou !

On est les chouchou des profs !

On est les chouettes !

****

Dumbledore( en ce retenant de rire ) : Mais c'est très marrant Severus.

****

Rogue : Oh le pire c'est pas ça, figurez-vous que une fois que Fred et George on eut finit de chanter, Harry leur a répliqué que c'était super chouette ce qui a fait éclaté de rire Drago, qui a finit par demander à ses camarades d'arrêté d'utiliser le mot chouette pour dire que c'est bien sinon il allait finir par mourir de rire. Et je dois vous avouez qu'à ce moment j'ai du me retenir d'éclaté de rire.

****

McGonagall : Oui, c'est vraiment mignon, j'aurais voulu être une mouche à ce moment là.

****

Rogue : Oh ! Minerva voyons !

****

Dumbledore : Nous devrions arrêter de rire, nous avons du pain sur la planche, je suis pas sur que nous dormirons beaucoup cette nuit.

****

McGonagall : Oui, il va falloir tout refaire les horaires en incluant une cinquième maison, réorganisé les matches de Quidditch, d'ailleurs je me demande si je vais réussir à faire une équipe potable.

****

Rogue : Oh ! C'est vrai que pratiquement tous les membres de ton équipe on changé de maison. Oh ! Moi aussi je vais avoir un problème, il va falloir que je choisisse entre Potter et Malefoy qui sera l'attrapeur.

****

Dumbledore : En effet ce ne sera pas facile Severus. Et nous allons aussi devoir évaluer le niveau d'Arcane pour savoir en quelle année la placé.

****

McGonagall : De toute façon peut importe dans quelle classe elle sera, sa va être catastrophique.

****

Dumbledore : Allons Minerva ne soyez pas pessimiste.

****

McGonagall : Je ne suis pas pessimiste Albus il faut regarder la vérité en fasse. Elle est maintenant dans un corps de quinze ans, mais en réalité elle a des millions d'année, qui sait peut-être à t'elle connue Merlin ? Son père n'a pas effacé tous ses souvenirs, il les lui a juste rendu inaccessible momentanément, mais qui sait peut-être que dans deux semaines elle se souviendra de tous. Vous imaginé la catastrophe. Et ses pouvoirs, sertes le fait qu'elle soit devenue mortelle les a diminué. Mais ils sont encore supérieurs à ceux de tous les professeurs de Poudlard réunis et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle ne sait plus s'en servir, vous imaginé les catastrophes que nous risquons.

****

Dumbledore : Minerva est ce que vous pensez que nous devrions lui enlever son ange.

****

McGonagall : Non, je ne pense pas, d'après ce que les dieux on dit maintenant qu'elle est mortelle elle ne peut plus fusionner avec. Et elle pourrait très mal prendre que le lui confisquions.

****

Rogue : Euh ! Minerva tu vois encore d'autre catastrophe possible.

****

McGonagall : Oui, en particulier durant ça vie elle a du apprendre des tas de choses, ses connaissances doivent être énormes.

****

Rogue : Mais son père ne lui a t'il pas retiré ses connaissances.

****

McGonagall : Seulement ces connaissances de la magie. Ses connaissances de l'histoire doivent être largement supérieures au notre, elle va s'ennuyer à certain cours et aura des retards impressionnants à d'autre, on va être obligé d'adapté son horaire pour évité cela.

****

Dumbledore : Il faudra que nous cernions très précisément ses niveaux pour chaque branche, mais je pense que pour son équilibre mental nous devrions la laisser le plus possible avec des élèves de son age.

****

Rogue : Et vous voyez beaucoup d'élèves qui on des millions d'année.

****

Dumbledore : Je parlais des élèves qui on quinze ans comme elle actuellement.

****

Rogue : Ouais ! Cette année va pas être de tous repos et je suis déjà épuisé.

****

Dumbledore : Nous le sommes tous les trois, nous allons aller nous coucher et nous continuerons cela demain.

****

Rogue : Il faudra aussi aller lui chercher du matérielle scolaire, et surtout des habits sinon les filles de cinquième ne seront jamais à l'heure au premier cours.

****

Dumbledore : Pourquoi ne seraient-elles pas à l'heure pour le premier cours ?

****

Rogue : Ce soir Arcane à demander un pyjama, toutes les élèves de cinquième se sont empressés de lui décrire les différents pyjamas qu'avait chacune, alors si ça toi avoir lieux chaque matin vive la catastrophe.

****

McGonagall : Il faudra y aller demain, mais avec quel argent allons nous lui payer tout ça surtout que je pense que nous devrions lui acheter les livres de base jusqu'à la septième année.

****

Dumbledore : C'est une bonne question, surtout que les comptes de l'école ne sont déjà pas glorieux ces derniers temps.

Soudain un tapotement se fit entendre d'où provient t'il, y a t'il un danger imminent ?

*****

Merci pour les review

Désoler pour l'orthographe, je suis nul de chez nul.

Donner moi votre avis, merci d'avance.

REVIEW, SVP, SVP.


	7. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius

Base : les 4 premiers **(pas le 5)**

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **Ils sont a J K Rowling**. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

Chapitre 7

Dumbledore repéra d'ou venait ce bruit, il rassura ses collègues en leurs montrant la fenêtre sur laquelle un oiseau tapotait avec son bec pour qu'on le laisse entré.

Le directeur se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit laissant ainsi entré l'oiseau.

****

Rogue : Euh ! C'est quoi comme oiseau ?

****

McGonagall : Oh ! C'est un oiseau paradis, il est vraiment magnifique.

****

Dumbledore : Oui regardez il a un message. Allez petit vient te posé n'est pas peur je vais pas te mangé.

L'oiseau paradis finit par se posé à côté de Fumseck sur le perchoir de se dernier. Les deux oiseau se mirent à pépié ensemble puis à chanter. Dumbledore profita que les oiseaux chantaient pour prendre la lettre qui était attaché à la patte de l'oiseau paradis.

****

Dumbledore : Bon voyons ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre et surtout qui l'écrit.

****

Rogue : Bon alors dites nous de qui est cette lettre.

****

Dumbledore : C'est signé Ehoarn Maître des Dieux.

****

Rogue : Woah ! Les Dieux savent écrire.

****

McGonagall : Severus vous n'avez pas honte ?

****

Dumbledore : Bon vous avez fini de faire l'enfant Severus ?

****

Rogue : Euh ! Oui Albus.

****

Dumbledore : Bon écouter :

__

Cher professeur Dumbledore

En premier lieux, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour les évènements qui se sont déroulé dans votre école ce soir.

Ensuite je tient à vous remercié sincèrement d'avoir accepté ma fille Arcane dans votre établissement.

Je suis sur que vous ferez tout votre possible pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise parmi ses nouveaux camarades. Je sais qu'elle risque d'avoir du mal à s'adapté à sa nouvelle condition de mortel mais je suis certain que vous saurez lui apporté tout votre soutient et votre compréhension.

Pour ce qui est de lui procuré le minimum indispensable, que ce soit vêtement, matérielle scolaire ou tout autre chose nécessaire. Je vous confie la clé du coffre numéro zéro dans lequel j'ai déposé un peu d'argent afin que vous n'ayez pas à puisé dans vos ressources personnels pour lui assuré un minimum vital.

Et si vous le permettez nous aimerions lui offrir deux animales de compagnie l'un serait l'oiseau paradis qui vous apportera cette lettre et serait un cadeau de mon épouse et moi quand au deuxième animale ce serait un phénix blanc que mon fils Arion désire offrir à sa sœur jumelle pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas.

A encore une chose, vous n'avez sans doute trouvé très cruel envers ma fille, mais croyez bien que si j'aurais pu faire autrement sans menacé la paix divine je l'aurais fait. Mais voyez-vous gouverner les Dieux n'est pas une chose facile, il faut être ferme et impartiale sinon ce serait rapidement l'anarchie aussi bien dans les cieux, et cela aurait aussi de grande conséquence pour les Hommes.

Je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissant de ne pas divulguer l'existence des Dieux à travers votre monde, cela rendrait nos taches impossibles.

Sincèrement Ehoarn Maître des Dieux

****

Dumbledore : Il y a encore quelque chose d'écrit mais ce n'est pas la même écriture :

__

Je vous remercie sincèrement de prendre en charge ma fille Arcane.

J'espère qu'elle trouvera auprès de vous la reconnaissance quelle à toujours recherché.

Elle va enfin pouvoir être considéré pour elle même. Elle ne devra plus resté dans l'ombre de son frère Arion.

Je suis sur qu'auprès de vous elle va s'épanouir bien plus en quelques semaine qu'elle ne là fait en des millions d'années.

Votre cœur est pur alors je vous confie mon bien le plus précieux. Mais le plus important c'est que vous vous assuriez quelle soit le plus heureuse possible.

Affectueusement Gaya Reine des Dieux

****

Dumbledore : Bon et bien voilà de quoi nous rassuré pour ce qui est des finances.

****

McGonagall : Je pense qu'il faudra emmené Arcane au chemin de traverse demain.

****

Rogue : Et qui l'accompagnera, on ne peut pas la laisser y allez seul.

****

Dumbledore : C'est toi qui l'accompagnera Severus.

****

Rogue : Pourquoi moi, je ne m'y connais pas en froufrou.

****

McGonagall : Tu est capable de t'assuré que ces robes ne soit pas dix centimètre trop courte ?

****

Rogue : Euh ! Oui, je dois pouvoir faire ça.

****

Dumbledore : Bon alors comme c'est toi qui est son directeur de maison c'est toi qui doit y aller, et en plus Minerva et moi n'aurons pas le temps demain, nous devons refaire tout les horaire en incluant une cinquième maison.

****

McGonagall : Et quand tu sera revenus, je me chargerai de créé tes nouveaux appartements.

****

Rogue : Bon ! Bon c'est d'accord, mais je lui prend les livres pour quelles options.

****

McGonagall : Je propose que dans les premiers temps elle ne prenne pas d'options, le temps que nous ayons pu juger son niveau.

****

Dumbledore : Je crois que vous avez raison Minerva. Bien Severus, il nous faudrait encore la liste de tes élèves et nous pourrons allez nous coucher.

****

Rogue : Bon allons y commençons par les premières année.

****

McGonagall : Euh ! Je pense que pour les archives nous devrions mettre dans quel maison il avait été répartie la première fois.

****

Dumbledore : Oui ça nous aidera à y voir plus claire.

****

Rogue : Alors je disais en première année il y a Tom Atôme qui vient de Serpentard, Astro Boy de Poufsouffle, Jarod du Caméléon de Serpentard, Gwendoline La Place de Serdaigle, Candy Neige de Griffondor, Débora Ombre de Poufsouffle et Luc Ona de Griffondor, voilà pour les première année. Parmi les deuxièmes année il y a …

…

…

…

****

Rogue : Ca y est nous avons fini cette fichue liste.

****

Dumbledore : Oui, maintenant au lit, à Severus ça serait bien si vous pouviez allez au chemin de traverse demain matin.

****

Rogue : Oui, je pense partir vers dix heure.

****

McGonagall : Bonne nuit !

****

Rogue : Bonne nuit !

****

Dumbledore : Bonne nuit !

Rogue était arrivé dans ses appartements, à l'intérieur tout est noir, les murs, le sol, le plafond, les meubles, même les draps du lit sont noir. Ses appartements n'ont pas une seule fenêtre, pas la moindre décoration sur les murs, l'endroit est vraiment lugubre il commença à ranger ses affaires en prévision de son déménagement du lendemain. Une fois qu'il eu tout mit dans des cartons, il ce décida enfin à ce coucher.

****

Rogue( assis dans son lit, parlant tout seul en regardant sa chambre ) : Quand je pense que demain je vais devoir déménager et en plus les murs seront blanc et il y aura des fenêtres dans mon nouvel appartement. Par contre il faudra que je demande à Albus pour avoir des appartements plus vaste que ceux que j'ai actuellement. Oh ! Et puis demain je dois aller au chemin de traverse, ça va me faire bizarre, ça doit bien faire dix ans que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. Je me demande si les mangemort sont déjà au courant de la mort de Voldemort. J'espère surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux n'essaiera de le ramené à la vie et que nous pourrons enfin avoir un temps de paix.

Il finit par s'endormir sur ses pensés.

Retournons dans le bureau du directeur, lui aussi ne s'était pas encore couché, il était encore assis derrière son bureau. Il avait décidé de répondre à la lettre des Dieux avant d'allez se coucher.

****

Dumbledore : Bien voilà qui est fini, plus qu'a l'envoyé. Une chose de faite, maintenant je crois que je devrais aller me coucher, je tombe de fatigue. J'espère que cette année sera plus calme que la précédente sinon je crois que je devrais bientôt cédé ma place. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, bien que Voldemort ait été vaincu, j'ai l'intuition que l'année ne sera pas calme. Il y aura encore beaucoup de chose à faire pour que la paix règne définitivement sur le monde sorcier. Bon au lit maintenant.

Dumbledore quitta son bureau pour ce rendre dans sa chambre. A peine avait-il quitté la pièce que Fumseck son phénix en fit de même par la fenêtre. Il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite, une fois arrivé à la lisière des bois, il se posa sur un chêne, il fut bientôt rejoint par deux phénix l'un blanc et l'autre noir.

Quel est donc la raison de cette rencontre et que signifie-elle ?

****

Liste des élèves de la cinquième maison et dans quel maison ils avaient été répartis avant la création de la nouvelle maison :

****

Première année :

Tom Atôme de Serpentard

Astro Boy de Poufsouffle

Jarod du Caméléon de Serpentard

Gwendoline La Place de Serdaigle

Candy Neige de Griffondor

Débora Ombre de Poufsouffle

Luc Ona de Griffondor

****

Deuxième année :

Stewart Ackerley de Serdaigle

Eleanor Branstone de Poufsouffle

Natalie McDonald de Griffondor

Orla Quirke de Serdaigle

Kevin Whitby de Poufsouffle

****

Troisième année :

Mentossa D'Espagne de Poufsouffle

Esteban Du Soleil de Griffondor

Tao Du Soleil de Griffondor

Zia Du Soleil de Griffondor

Mayna Viracotcha de Serdaigle

****

Quatrième année :

Crystal Fil de Serdaigle

Kimi Glaçon de Poufsouffle

Tima Metropolis de Serdaigle

Angelo Nuage de Serdaigle

Ralf Pneu de Poufsouffle

Ginny Weasley de Griffondor

****

Cinquième année :

Hannah Aboot de Poufsouffle

Arcane

Hermione Granger de Griffondor

Drago Malefoy de Serpentard

Padma Patil de Serdaigle

Parvati Patil de Griffondor

Harry Potter de Griffondor

Ron Weasley de Griffondor

****

Sixième année :

Noam McLeod de Poufsouffle

Samy Stanley de Serdaigle

Maëlle Swann de Griffondor

Alan Tudwal de Poufsouffle

Arganthaëlle Yuna de Serdaigle

****

Septième année :

Lee Jordan de Griffondor

Gwenaëlle Soa de Serdaigle

Alicia Spinnet de Griffondor

Fred Weasley de Griffondor

George Weasley de Griffondor

Corentin Wendy de Poufsouffle

Tinaïg Wendy de Poufsouffle

*****

Désoler pour l'orthographe, je suis nul de chez nul.

Donner moi votre avis, merci d'avance.


	8. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius

Base : les 4 premiers **(pas le 5)**

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **Ils sont a J K Rowling**. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

Bon y paraît qu'il y a quelqu'un qui lit mon histoire et qui l'apprécie alors c'est promis, je ferais plus de grève, et pis ma petite sœur me réclame la suite à corps et à cri, alors vous inquiété pas j'irais jusqu'à la fin.

Réponse aux Review :

Kalysha : Bon alors tes 5 review mon fait super plaisir, je vais répondre à toutes en même temps. Pour ce qui est de mes dialogues c'est un effet recherché, quant aux dieux et déesses tu en sauras plus dans le chapitre 10. Le prénom vient de la BD Aria n°3 la septième porte. Et pis je te fais plaisir j'arrête ma grève.

µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ µ 

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain matin le professeur Rogue se réveilla vers 8h00, il s'assit dans son lit et passa environ un quart d'heure à regarder ses appartements pour se les graver dans sa mémoire. Quand il fut sur qu'il n'oublierait pas ces lieux, il se décida à se lever, alla prendre une douche et ( Oh ! Miracle) se décida à se laver les cheveux.

****

Rogue ( parlant tout seul devant sa glace) : Bon voilà comme ça je pourrais escorter une ex-déesse sans avoir honte de moi, oh ! Dommage que je n'aie que des robes noires, j'aurais bien mis du bleu foncé.

A 9h00 il était enfin prêt et ce décida à aller déjeuner. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle tous les élèves présent le regardèrent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

****

Rogue : Non mais vous avez fini de tous me regardez comme ça. Vous voulez ma photo ou quoi ?

A la table des Ecnassiannoc les commentaires allait bon train sur leur directeur de maison.

****

Drago : Non mais j'y crois pas, il a pas enlevé un seul point.

****

Harry : Je me demande si il est pas malade.

****

Ron : Y faut croire par ce que c'est bien la première fois que je constate qu'il s'est lavé les cheveux.

****

Drago : Il a du servir une bouteille entière de shampoing.

****

Harry : A mon avis il a surtout du envoyer un hibou lui en acheté.

Toute la table des Ecnassiannoc étaient plié de rire par la remarque de Harry.

****

Ron : Il va falloir demander à Dumbledore de noté ça dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit.

****

Dumbledore : Bon du calme chers élèves reprenez donc vos esprits et cesser de fixer ainsi le professeur Rogue ce n'est pas une curiosité, je ne crois pas qu'un troisième bras lui soit pousser pendant la nuit.

Après cette déclaration tous les élèves se reprirent et continuèrent de déjeuné. Dès que le professeur Rogue eux finit de mangé, il se leva et se dirigea vers les élèves de sa maison.

****

Rogue : Dite moi est ce que Arcane est déjà levé ?

****

Hermione ( qui arrive à l'instant ) : Non, elle dort encore, faut dire qui lui a bien fallut deux heures pour s'endormir.

****

Drago : Quoi ! Moi à peine avais-je posé ma tête sur mon oreiller que je m'étais endormi tellement j'étais fatigué.

****

Hermione : Oh ! Tu sais en fait c'est pas qu'elle était pas fatigué, c'est juste qu'elle savait pas comment il fallait faire pour s'endormir.

****

Drago : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

****

Hermione : Ben ouais, tu sais, elle ma apprit pas mal de choses sur les Dieux, tu savais toi qu'ils dormaient pas.

****

Drago : Non, c'est pas vrai !

****

Harry : Ils font même pas une petite sieste de temps en temps, je sais pas moi tous les cinq cents ans.

****

Rogue : Bon ben tant pis, elle dormira ce soir, moi je vais la réveiller pour qu'elle déjeune et qu'on puisse aller au chemin de Traverse.

Rogue quitta la grande salle.

****

Hermione : Euh ! Dites, j'ai pas rêvé, Rogue c'est lavé les cheveux.

****

Harry : Non t'as pas rêvé, par contre je me demande ce qui va encore arriver aujourd'hui ?

****

Drago : Rien j'espère, je voudrais profiter de ce jour de congé pour faire plus ample connaissance avec vous.

****

Ron : T'inquiète pas, t'arriveras pas à tout savoir aujourd'hui.

****

Harry : Ouais, tu verras, on en a des choses à te raconter.

****

Drago : Vous avez fait tant de bêtises que ça ?

****

Harry : Oh ! Pas autant que les jumeaux, mais on en a fait pas mal.

Rogue arriva devant le tableau qui garde la salle commune des Ecnassiannoc.

Rogue murmura « chouchou » en s'assurant qu'il ni avait personne dans les couloirs.

Il entra dans la salle commune puis se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles, puis il entra dans celui des cinquièmes années.

Il ouvrit la porte et cria « debout Arcane ». Il n'eut pas le temps d'entré qu'il reçut trois coussins sur la tête et que des cris hystériques retentir dans le dortoir.

****

Padma ( en colère ) : Non mais c'est un dortoir de fille ici.

****

Parvati ( verte de rage ) : On vous a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer.

****

Hannah ( apeuré ) : Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

****

Padma ( un peu calmé ) : Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?

****

Rogue ( énervé ) : Non mais ça va pas de lancer des coussins sur votre directeur de maison. Et puis depuis quand me parler vous ainsi ?

****

Parvati ( apeuré depuis qu'elle avait reconnu Rogue ) : Que voulez-vous professeur ?

****

Rogue ( ayant retrouvé son calme ) : Je viens réveiller Arcane pour qu'elle aille déjeuner.

****

Hannah ( en se tournant vers le lit d'Arcane ) : Elle c'est même pas réveillé.

Rogue s'approcha du lit ou dormait Arcane, il la secoua légèrement en l'appellent. Arcane se retourna quelques fois avant de s'asseoir et de se frotté les yeux pour se réveiller.

****

Arcane ( encore endormi ) : Hein ! Qu'est ce qui à ?

****

Rogue : Il faut vous lever pour aller déjeuner.

****

Arcane : ça peut pas attendre ?

****

Rogue : Non, j'aimerai que l'on puisse partir avant 10h00.

****

Arcane : Partir où ?

****

Rogue : Nous allons au chemin de Traverse vous acheté des habits, du matériel scolaire et quelques autres affaires.

****

Arcane : Ah bon, et comment on va y aller c'est pas la porte à côté le chemin de Traverse.

****

Rogue : On va utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

Arcane se leva, prit ses habits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

****

Arcane : Je reviens dans dix minutes.

Arcane réapparut vingt minutes plus tard, elle avait remis les habits qu'elle avait la veille, c'est à dire une longue robe blanche sans manche. Elle a des sandalettes doré dont les lanières s'entrecroisent jusqu'à ces mollets. Elle a laissé ses cheveux détachés, ils lui tombent jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Autour de son cou elle a mis son collier sur lequel est accroché le cristal qui renferme Eternia son ange. Dans ses mains elle tient une cape d'une couleur indéfinissable renvoyant des reflets multicolores.

****

Rogue : Enfin, ça fait plus de vingt minutes que je vous attends.

****

Arcane : Oh ! J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu, mais j'ai pas l'habitude d'utilisé une douche, chez nous on se lave sous une cascade.

****

Rogue : Bon, allez déjeuner, je vais chercher ma cape et je vous rejoins dans la grande salle.

Rogue rejoignit Arcane dix minutes plus tard.

****

Rogue : Bon vous avez fini de déjeuner on peut y aller ?

****

Arcane : Ouais, je mais ma cape et je vous suis.

Arcane et le professeur Rogue se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur pour prendre la clé du coffre d'Arcane à Gringotts. Ils partiront par la cheminé du bureau de Dumbledore.

****

Arcane : Euh ! Ça marche comment la poudre de cheminette ?

****

Rogue : Oh ! C'est vrai vous ne savez pas vous en servir. Bon alors on prend une poigné de poudre de cheminette on la lance dans le feu, ensuite on entre dedans et on prononce clairement ou on veut aller.

****

Arcane : Et on va ou exactement ?

****

Rogue : Euh ! Je propose qu'on atterrisse à Gringotts, vu qu'on doit d'abord allez chercher votre argent.

****

Arcane : Comment ça mon argent ?

****

Rogue : Euh ! Oui, nous avons reçu une lettre de votre père, il nous a signalé que vous aviez de l'argent à votre disposition dans un coffre de la banque des sorciers.

****

Arcane : Ben, j'ai pas de clé moi !

****

Rogue : C'est moi qui l'ai et je la garderai jusqu'à votre majorité. Bon vous avez compris comment ça marche ?

****

Arcane : Oui, j'ai compris.

****

Rogue : Bon on y va.

Rogue passa le premier suivi de près par Arcane. Ils arrivèrent dans le Hall d'entré de Gringotts et se dirigèrent vers un guichet.

****

Rogue : Hum ! Mademoiselle Arcane désirerait retirer de l'argent de son coffre.

****

Gobelin : Est-ce que Mademoiselle à sa clé ?

****

Rogue : C'est moi qui l'ai, c'est le coffre zéro.

****

Gobelin ( très surpris ) : Venez voir cette clé ?

****

Rogue ( interloqué ) : Tenez !

****

Gobelin ( ébahie ) : Ce n'est pas possible il n'y a pas de coffre zéro, pourtant c'est bien une clé de Gringotts, je vais aller chercher mon supérieur, attendez ici.

****

Rogue ( consterné ) : Non, mais j'y crois pas tout ce ligue contre moi aujourd'hui !

****

Gobelin 2 : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

****

Rogue ( agacé ) : Il paraît qu0il n'y a pas de coffre numéros zéro.

****

Gobelin 1 : Mademoiselle désire retirer de l'argent, la clé qu'elle m'a donnée porte le numéro zéro, mais ce n'est pas possible, il n'y a pas de coffre zéro !

****

Gobelin 2 : donnez-moi cette clé… Vous avez raison c'est bien un zéro et c'est aussi une clé de Gringotts, alors il doit y avoir un coffre zéro.

****

Gobelin 1 : Oui, mais où est-il ?

****

Gobelin 2 : Je pense qu'il est avant le coffre un, si i 'est pas là, alors c'est qu'il n'existe pas.

****

Rogue : Euh ! J'aimerai aussi retirer de l'argent de mon coffre.

****

Gobelin 1: Oui, votre nom et votre numéro de coffre ?

****

Rogue : Severus Rogue coffre numéro treize.

****

Gobelin 1 : Vous avez la clé ?

****

Rogue : Oui, la voilà !

****

Gobelin 1 : Bon allez suivez-moi, nous allons d'abord nous arrêté au coffre treize.

Arcane, Rogue et le gobelin qui les avait accueillis prirent place dans un wagonnet. Ils descendirent pendant environ une demi-heuree, puis arrivèrent devant le coffre treize. Le gobelin sorti du wagon suivi de Rogue, il demanda à ce dernier la clé du coffre, puis l'introduisit dans la serrure et ouvra le coffre. Rogue entra dans son coffre, sortit de sa poche une bourse vide et la remplit de gallions d'or. Il rangea la bourse pleine dans sa poche et sortit. Le gobelin referma la porte et rendit la clé à Rogue. Le gobelin et Rogue remontèrent dans le wagon.

****

Gobelin : Bon maintenant essayons de trouver ce coffre zéro, nous allons déjà aller jusqu'au coffre un.

Le wagonnet reprit sa décente, puis arriva devant le coffre un.

****

Gobelin : C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas que les rails continuaient après ce coffre.

****

Rogue : Bon on y va, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Le wagonnet reprit sa route, il tourna à droite après le coffre un, puis il traversa une allé de dragons.

****

Rogue : Euh ! Ce sont de vrais dragons ?

Un jet de flamme passa au-dessus de ça tête, maintenant il savait que c'était de vrais dragons.

****

Rogue : Bon d'accord ils sont vrais.

Ils continuèrent à descendre et traversèrent une autre allé de dragons. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils atteignirent le coffre zéro, ils avaient traversé 13 allé de 26 dragons.

****

Rogue : Je le crois pas 328 dragons, en vingt minutes j'ai vu 328 dragons.

****

Arcane : Bon ben vous allez pas en faire un plat. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire.

****

Gobelin : Bon allons-y, donnez-moi la clé.

****

Rogue : La voilà !

****

Gobelin : Mais où est la serrure ?

****

Arcane : Euh ! Ce serait pas ça tout en haut de la porte ?

****

Gobelin : On dirait bien, je me demande bien qui a mis cette serrure si haute. Et surtout comment je vais l'atteindre ?

****

Rogue : Euh, Je vous propose de vous faire voler avec un « Wingardium Leviosa » ?

****

Gobelin : Bon ! Ben j'ai pas trop le choix !

Rogue envoya le sort « Wingardium Leviosa » sur le gobelin qui s'éleva gentiment dans les airs. Quand il fut arrivé à la hauteur de la serrure il cria « stop ». Puis il mit la clé dans la serrure essaya de la tourné vers la gauche mais n'y parvenait pas, il finit par essayé vers la droite et elle s'ouvrit enfin. Rogue le fit redescendre, sortit une autre bourse vide de l'une de ses poches et la tendit à Arcane.

****

Rogue : Tien remplit-la de gallions.

****

Arcane : Euh ! C'est quoi des gallions ?

****

Rogue : Euh ! Ben c'est des pièces en or.

****

Arcane : Si vous m'en montré une se serait pas mal.

****

Rogue : Bon alors entrons, oh !

****

Arcane : Quoi ?

****

Rogue : Il y a une fortune ici, je n'ai jamais vu autant d'argent, il y a même des pierres précieuses. C'est ça que votre père appelle un peu d'argent ?

****

Arcane : Ben vous savez, nous les Dieux quand on a besoin d'argent, on le fabrique alors je pourrais en avoir dix fois plus.

****

Rogue : Euh ! Je crois que tu n'es plus une déesse ?

****

Arcane : Oui, c'est vrai mais j'ai encore du mal à me le rappelé !

****

Rogue : En tout cas une chose est sur vous pourrez vivre 200 ans sans le moindre problème d'argents.

****

Arcane : Alors c'est les quelles les gallions.

****

Rogue : Eh ! Bien cette grosse pile dans le coin c'est des gallions.

Rogue montrait à Arcane une pile de pièce d'or d'environ trois mètres de haut et de quatre mètres de largeur sur quatre mètres de profondeur.

****

Arcane : J'en prends combien ?

****

Rogue : Remplissez la bourse que je vous ai donnée.

****

Arcane : Il y aura assez pour acheter tout les bouquins notés sur la liste que vous m'avez donnée ?

****

Rogue : Euh ! Venez voir cette liste, ah non, vous avez raison vous feriez bien de remplir encore deux plus grandes bourses. Je dois en avoir dans mes poches, ah voilà !

Arcane remplit ses trois bourses de gallions d'or, puis elle et Rogue sortirent du coffre. Rogue fit à nouveau plané le gobelin pour qu'il referme le coffre. Puis ils remontèrent tous dans le wagonnet et reprirent le chemin inverse. Arcane et Rogue sortirent de la banque au moment ou les horloges sonnaient midi.

****

Arcane : Bon, je propose qu'on commence par mangé quelque chose ?

****

Rogue : Euh on pourrait pas attendre un peu par ce que la tout de suite j'ai l'estomac retourné à cause des wagons de Gringotts.

****

Arcane : Bon d'accord alors on commence par ou ?

****

Rogue : D'abord votre baguette puisqu'il va falloir la faire faire sur mesure. Allons chez Ollivander.

****

Arcane : Je vous suis.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et attendirent que M.Ollivander se montre.

****

Ollivander : Oh ! Severus Rogue ça faisait longtemps, c'était du bois de teck… vingt centimètre trois quart… à l'intérieur un crin de licorne et une plume de phénix.

****

Rogue : Oui, c'est ça, je viens pour une baguette pour cette jeune demoiselle.

****

Ollivander : Ah ! Mademoiselle.

****

Rogue : Euh ! Il faudrait en faire une sur mesure, elle a déjà l'ingrédient principal.

****

Ollivander : Voyons voir ce que vous avez amené pour être l'élément principal de votre baguette.

****

Arcane : Tenez, c'est une plume d'ange.

****

Ollivander : Oh ! Une plume d'ange, je n'en avais jamais vu. Bien oui, ça devrait aller comme ingrédient venez donc avec moi dans l'arrière boutique pour choisir le bois de votre baguette.

Ils se rendirent dans l'atelier d'Ollivander, là Arcane choisit une branche qui pour Ollivander était en fait un déchet. C'était une branche de sorbier sur laquelle était entortillé de la glycine.

****

Arcane : Euh ! Vous êtes obligé de la taillé et de la polir ou vous pouvez la laisser comme ça à l'état brut ?

****

Ollivander : Oh ! Je crois que pour vous elle ira mieux si je la laisse à l'état brut. Bon vous pourrez venir la chercher dans deux heures.

****

Rogue : Bon, merci à tout à l'heure.

Ils sortirent de la boutique de baguette pour ce rendre à celle qui vend des uniformes. Là ils achetèrent cinq robes noires, une cape noir et aussi un chapeau noir. Puis ils se rendirent dans une boutique qui vend des habits, dans cette dernière ils achetèrent des habits pour Arcane sans oublier quelques pyjamas. 

Rogue en profita aussi pour s'acheter une robe bleu foncé avec une cape pourpre et une robe bordeaux avec une cape bleu roi. 

Ensuite ils allèrent acheter des chaussures à Arcane, puis un chaudron et les ingrédients de base et des fioles de cristal d'une grande qualité, Rogue y tenait. 

Après cela ils prirent le temps le temps de manger un peu, Puis ils allèrent à la librairie pour acheter tous les livres des cours de bases de la première à la septième année comme l'avait dit McGonagall. Rogue avait rétrécit tout les ouvrages pour qu'ils prennent moins de place et soient moins lourds à porter.

Cette fois ils ne leurs restait plus qu'à aller chercher la baguette d'Arcane.

****

Rogue : Je vous laisse allez cherchez votre baguette seule, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire. Attendez-moi chez Florian Fortarôme le glacier.

****

Arcane : C'est d'accord.

Arcane se rendit chez Ollivander pour chercher et payer sa baguette. Ollivander était satisfait de ce qu'il avait obtenu. Il ne fit rien payer à Arcane tellement il était heureux d'avoir pu fabriqué une baguette avec une plume d'ange.

****

Ollivander : Je crois que c'est ma meilleure création et il n'y a aucun doute elle vous convient parfaitement.

****

Arcane : Merci M.Ollivander et au revoir.

Arcane quitta la boutique de Ollivander et se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous, elle s'assit et se commanda une glace. Pendant ce temps Rogue lui c'était dirigé vers le magasin d'animaux, il avait décidé d'offrir une chouette à Arcane. Il en choisit une d'à peine 14 centimètre appelé chevêchette elfe, il la trouvait mignonne. En ressortant du magasin il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy.

****

Lucius : Oh ! Bonjour Severus.

****

Rogue ( inquiet ) : Bonjour Lucius.

****

Lucius : Dit moi que fais-tu ici, ce n'est pas le premier jour de cours aujourd'hui ?

****

Rogue ( de plus en plus inquiet ) : Les cours ont été repoussés à demain à cause des évènements d'hier soir.

****

Lucius : Ah ! Au fait, tu as remarqué hier soir, la marque elle a changé, c'est la première fois qu'elle est comme ça.

****

Rogue (espérant qu'il n'aura pas à lui montré sa marque ) : Oui, j'ai vu, elle ne disparaît plus, elle reste toujours visible.

****

Lucius : Oui, elle n'avait jamais été aussi noir alors que le maître n'est pas près de nous.

****

Rogue ( mentant comme un arracheur de dent ) : Je me demande ce que ça signifie ?

****

Lucius ( inquiet ) : Et en plus je ne sens plus la présence de notre maître, on dirait qu'il a disparut.

****

Rogue ( mal à l'aise ) : Peut-être a t'il trouvé un moyen pour masquer sa présence.

****

Lucius : Tu as peut être raison, ah ! Au fait il ne faudra plus se fier à Drago, il a changé de camps, je l'ai renié.

****

Rogue : Comment ça il a changé de camps, il te la dit ?

****

Lucius ( enragé contre son fils ) : Oui, juste avant de prendre le train hier il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de devenir ami avec Potter.

****

Rogue ( pensant ) : Si tu savais tous ce qui c'est passé hier soir, tu n'en mènerais pas large aujourd'hui Lucius.

****

Rogue : Lui ami avec Potter, je n'arrive pas y croire.

****

Lucius : Si, alors si par hasard tu arrive à le tuer pendant ton court ça me ferait plaisir.

****

Rogue ( pensant ) : Mais oui, tu peux toujours attendre.

****

Rogue : je devrai arriver à truquer une de ses potions pour qu'elle lui explose à la figure.

****

Lucius : Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de me débarrassé de ce fils indigne.

****

Rogue : Au revoir Lucius, oh ! Si tu as des nouvelles à propos de la marque informe-moi ?

****

Lucius : Oui, au revoir Severus.

Lucius s'éloigna en se dirigeant vers l'allé des embruns. Rogue attendit qu'il se soit éloigné puis alla rejoindre Arcane.

****

Arcane : Ah ! Vous voilà, vous voulez quelque chose ?

****

Rogue : Non, ça va aller, j'aimerai qu'on rentre rapidement à Poudlard. Ah ! Tien regarde j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

****

Arcane : Oh ! Mais il fallait pas.

****

Rogue : C'est pour te remercier par ce que grâce à toi on ne pourra plus me prendre pour un espion de tu sais qui.

****

Arcane : Ah ! Et c'est quoi comme chouette ?

****

Rogue : C'est une chevêchette elfe.

****

Arcane : Elle va encore grandire ?

****

Rogue : Non, elle est déjà adulte.

****

Arcane : Je vais l'appelé Elbereth.

****

Rogue : C'est joli comme nom.

****

Arcane : Oui, c'est un nom elfique.

****

Rogue : Oh ! Voilà pourquoi il est si joli, bon maintenant allons-y.

****

Arcane : OK ! Et on part d'où ?

****

Rogue : Du chaudron baveur.

Arcane et Rogue se rendirent dans le chaudron baveur, de là ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour rentré à Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait en compagnie du professeur McGonagall.

****

Dumbledore : Ah ! Severus, vous voilà.

****

McGonagall : Vous vous êtes bien amusé au chemin de Traverse ?

****

Rogue : Pas vraiment, j'ai croisé Lucius et on a vu pas mal de dragons.

****

Dumbledore ( étonné ) : Des dragons au chemin de Traverse ?

****

Rogue : C'était à Gringotts, on a passé 13 allé de 26 dragons, en tout ça fait 328 dragons et on les a vus deux fois.

****

McGonagall : Et vous avez tout trouvé ?

****

Arcane : Oui. Euh ! Professeur Rogue vous pourriez rendre leurs tailles normales à mes livres ?

****

Rogue : Je vous raccompagne et je leurs rend leurs tailles.

****

McGonagall : Je vous suis et je vais créer vos cartiers Severus.

****

Rogue : Ah ! Oui c'est vrai je dois encore déménager.

****

Dumbledore : Bon allez-y, pendant ce temps je vais préparer l'horaire pour les tests que nous allons faire passer à Arcane.

****

Arcane : Hein ! Des tests, pourquoi ? Sur quoi ?

****

Dumbledore : Pour voir votre niveau et voir dans quel cours vous aurez besoin de cours supplémentaire.

****

Arcane : Ah ! Et je saurais quand sur quoi ils sont et quand ils auront lieux ?

****

Dumbledore : Vous saurez tous ça demain matin à 8h00 au déjeuné.

****

Arcane : Ah ! Je sais ce qu'on a pas acheté.

****

Rogue : Qu'est ce qu'on a oublié ?

****

Arcane : Un réveille.

****

Rogue : Oh ! De toute façon je pense que vous ne l'auriez pas entendu. Vous demanderez à une de vos camarades de dortoir de vous réveiller.

****

Arcane : Comment ça je l'aurai pas attendue ?

****

Rogue : Quand je suis venu vous réveiller ce matin, vos camarades on fait un vacarme épouvantable et vous vous continuiez de dormir paisiblement.

****

Arcane : Ah ! Bon ! On y va.

****

McGonagall : Oui allons-y.

Arcane, Rogue et McGonagall quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie. Rogue et Arcane pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des Ecnassiannoc, puis ils allèrent jusqu'au dortoir des filles de cinquième année, une fois à l'intérieur Rogue rendit aux affaires d'Arcane leurs tailles normales. Puis il la laissa ranger seul ses affaires, il quitta le dortoir et la salle commune des Ecnassiannoc. A l'extérieur de la salle commune il retrouva le professeur McGonagall.

****

McGonagall : Bon Severus, si nous nous occupions de créé vos appartements.

****

Rogue : Oui ! Euh ! Je peux choisir quel tableau gardera ma porte ?

****

McGonagall : Mais oui, que voulez-vous comme tableau ?

****

Rogue : Oh ! J'aimerai bien un arbre avec un ange dans ses branches.

****

McGonagall : Mais bien sur Severus.

McGonagall créa le tableau et y représenta ce que désirait Severus, puis elle créa une pièce derrière le tableau. Elle entra dans la salle, puis agrandit la pièce.

****

McGonagall : Bon Severus, si vous me disiez à quoi vous voulez que ressemblent vos appartements, on pourrait avancer.

****

Rogue : J'aimerai bien que cette pièce soit ronde, ensuite je propose de faire un escalier autour qui permette d'attendre ma chambre et une salle de bain, et le tout aux couleurs de ma maison.

****

McGonagall : Bon faisons déjà ça.

McGonagall lança quelques sorts et les deux étages furent créé ainsi que l'escalier.

****

Rogue : Oui, c'est ça.

****

McGonagall : Vous voulez des fenêtres ?

****

Rogue : Oui, des grandes fenêtres et est-ce que je pourrais avoir un balcon ?

****

McGonagall : Le balcon vous le voulez ici ou dans votre chambre ?

****

Rogue : Ici !

McGonagall lança quelques sorts créant des fenêtres, un balcon ainsi que la décoration des murs. Puis elle suivit les désirs de Rogue pour créer le mobilier.

****

Rogue : Merci Minerva, je n'ai plus qu'a amené mes affaires et à les ranger.

****

McGonagall : quand vous aurez fini Severus rejoignez-nous dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

****

Rogue : D'accord Minerva, j'essayerai de ne pas trop traîné.

Rogue alla dans les cachots chercher ses affaires et les amena dans ses nouveaux appartements. Il rangea tout ses livres sur ses étagères et ses habits dans les armoires de sa chambre. Puis il alla prendre une douche et se leva encore une fois les cheveux, il mit la robe bleu foncé qu'il avait acheté l'après midi même et se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Au moment ou il entra dans le bureau du directeur Fumseck se mit à voler dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui ouvre une fenêtre, puis l'oiseau se précipita à l'extérieure.

****

Rogue : Euh ! J'espère que c'est pas moi qui le chasse ?

****

Dumbledore : Non, Severus je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ses temps, il va souvent se promener le soir du côté de la forêt interdite.

****

McGonagall : Vous croyez que nous devons nous inquiéter ?

*****

Désoler pour l'orthographe, je suis nul de chez nul.

Donner moi votre avis, merci d'avance.


	9. Chapitre 9

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius

Base : les 4 premiers **(pas le 5)**

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **Ils sont a J K Rowling**. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

__

Ce chapitre est légèrement inspiré de « Mon nom est Severus » de Silverfox.

Chapitre 9

****

Dumbledore : Non, je ne pense pas, il a juste du se faire un ami.

Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue étaient maintenant en train de discuté de la rencontre de Severus avec Lucius pour décider s'il était un danger pour Poudlard. Puis ils discutèrent du contenu des évaluations d'Arcane et se rendirent à la grande salle pour le souper. Tout comme lors du déjeuné tous les élèves regardèrent Rogue avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

****

Rogue : Bon dieu, j'ai six bras ou quoi, dit moi Remus quelqu'un vous à annoncer ma mort dans la journée.

****

Lupin : Euh ! Non, pourquoi ?

****

Rogue : Ils me regardent comme si j'étais un mort vivant.

****

Lupin : Non, c'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'ils te voient avec une robe d'une autre couleur que noir.

****

Rogue : Ben quoi, ça me va pas le bleu foncé.

****

Lupin : Euh ! Si, très bien, c'est juste que ça surprend.

****

Rogue : Ah ! Au faite, j'ai libéré les appartements des cachots, tu vas pouvoirs déménager.

****

Lupin : Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai que je suis censé m'installé près de la maison dont je suis le directeur.

****

Rogue : Ouais ! Ah, tu pourras refaire la décoration aux couleurs de Serpentard.

****

Lupin : Pourquoi, c'est quoi leurs couleurs actuelles ?

****

Rogue : Noir, tout est noir, les murs, le sol et même le plafond.

****

Lupin : Effectivement je crois que je préfère encore les couleurs de Serpentard.

****

Rogue : Oh ! Moi j'espère que je m'habituerais vite au blanc de mes appartements !

****

Lupin : ça doit pas être facile de passer du noir au blanc.

****

Rogue : J'ai pas eu trop le choix, alors je m'y suis résigné !

Une fois que les élèves furent remit de leurs émotions le souper se déroula dans le calme enfin se ce n'est quelques blague de Fred, George et Drago a qui les jumeaux avaient commencé à enseigner l'art des farces. Les élèves rejoignirent leur salle commune et leurs dortoirs. Arcane n'oublia pas de demandé à ses camarades de dortoir de la réveiller le lendemain matin pour qu'elle ne soit pas en retard pour ses évaluations.

Le lendemain matin Hermione réveilla Arcane, puis elle firent leur toilette et s'habillèrent avant de se rendrent à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Harry, Ron et Drago étaient déjà la.

****

Arcane : Hello les garçons.

****

Harry : Salut Arcane, pas trop inquiète pour tes évaluations ?

****

Arcane : Si je me demande sur quoi ils vont m'interroger ?

****

Drago : Salut Arcane, sûrement sur les potions, la métamorphose, l'astronomie, l'histoire de la magie, les enchantements, la défense contre les forces du mal et la botanique.

****

Ron : Salut Arcane, bien dormi ?

****

Arcane : Ouais, merci.

Rogue entra dans la grande salle et une fois de plus les élèves présent le regardèrent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

****

Rogue ( hurla ) : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ?

****

Drago : Euh ! Professeur Rogue c'est la première fois qu'on vous voit avec une robe bordeaux.

****

Rogue : Et ?

****

Harry : Oh, mais ça vous va très bien professeur, c'est juste qui faut s'y habituer.

****

Rogue : Ah ! C'est vrai, vous trouvez que ça me va bien !

****

Hermione : Oui, professeur vous avez l'air moins méchant avec.

****

Rogue : Mais ça va pas ça, je crois que je vais retourner mettre une robe noire.

****

Arcane : Vous savez peut importe la couleur de la robe que vous porterez, ça ne changera rien. Si vous fêtes moins peur c'est par ce que vous avez changé depuis que j'ai prouvé dans quels camps vous étiez.

****

Ron : Elle dit vrai.

****

Rogue : à vous croyez que c'est pour ça que j'ai l'air moins méchant ?

****

Arcane : Oui ! Euh ! Vous avez l'horaire pour mes tests ?

****

Rogue : Oui, tenez, soyez à 8h15 précises dans la salle de potion, vous commencez avec moi.

****

Arcane : Merci professeur. Eh ! Drago quelle heure est-il ?

****

Rogue : Ah ! Au fait M.Malefoy, j'ai rencontré votre père hier !

****

Drago : Ah ! Et il est pas encore en prison ?

****

Rogue : Non, par contre il m'a demandé si je pouvais le débarrasser de vous.

****

Drago : Quoi, et vous avez l'intention de le faire ?

****

Rogue : Non, vous fêtes partie de ma maison.

****

Drago : Ah ! Et si j'étais encore à Serpentard ?

****

Rogue : Ah ! Ben là peut-être que je l'aurais fait !

****

Drago : Non, mais je croyais que vous étiez du côté de Dumbledore.

****

Rogue : On dit professeur Dumbledore M.Malefoy.

****

Drago : Oui, professeur Rogue, je le ferai plus… Euh ! Vous étiez sérieux avant ?

****

Rogue : Il faut bien que j'ai l'air méchant sinon les élèves vont se mettre à discuter dans mes cours.

****

Drago : Ouf ! Alors j'ai pas à m'iniquité de sauter pendant vos cours ?

****

Rogue : Non, enfin tant que vous les suivez sans chahuter.

****

Drago : D'accord, merci.

****

Arcane: Drago, dit-moi qu'elle heure il est s'il te plait ?

****

Drago : Ah ! Oui, excuse-moi Arcane, il est 7h50.

****

Arcane : Oh ! Déjà, oh mon dieu je sais pas ou est la salle de potions, et j'ai encore même pas commencé à déjeuner.

****

Hermione : Du calme mange, puis je t'accompagnerais à la salle de potion.

****

Harry : T'as quoi comme test après potion ?

****

Arcane : J'ai métamorphose, puis histoire de la magie, ensuite j'ai défense contre les forces du mal et cet après-midi j'ai enchantement et botanique et ce soir j'ai astronomie.

****

Hermione : J'espère que ça ira ?

****

Arcane : Je verrai bien.

****

Hermione : Est-ce que tu as fini de déjeuné ?

****

Arcane : Oui.

****

Hermione : Alors viens, je te montre ou est la salle de potion.

Hermione guida Arcane jusqu'à la classe de potion. Arcane pénétra dans la salle de cours et s'avança jusqu'au bureau du professeur Rogue.

****

Arcane : Voilà, je suis le professeur Rogue.

****

Rogue : C'est bien vous êtes à l'heure, vous avez même cinq minutes d'avances. Tenez prenez ce parchemin et faite la potion qui est écrit dessus.

****

Arcane : Ah ! Et qu'est ce qu'il y a sur ce parchemin ?

****

Rogue : Le nom de la potion et les ingrédients nécessaires à ça réalisation.

****

Arcane : Ah ! Une potion de croissance pour les plantes.

****

Rogue : Bon, commencé et plus un mot, vous avez une heure.

Rogue retourna un sablier et Arcane commença à faire la potion. Elle réunit les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin.

Elle broya 28 élytres de scarabée y ajouta 5 grammes de poudre de cristal dilua, le tout dans 10 larmes de dragons. Elle coupa 13 racines d'ortie fraîche, broya 7 pépins de pomme. Elle mit infusé 3 feuilles de houx pendant 7 minutes dans un chaudron remplit au trois quart de rosé de pleine lune. Puis elle retira les 3 feuilles, ajouta les racines coupées, laissa mijoté le tous 5 minutes, puis ajouta 8 grammes de poudre de branchiflor, porta le tout à ébullition, retira le chaudron du feu, y ajouta la préparation d'élytres de scarabée, de poudre de cristal et de larme de dragon, remis le chaudron sur le feu. Une foi que la potion eu pris une couleur verte, elle la retira du feu et y ajouta les pépins de pommes broyé, elle remua une dernière foi, puis pris une louche et versa la potion dans une fiole et la tendit au professeur Rogue.

****

Rogue : Ah ! Vous avez fini en avance, c'est bien. Voyons voir cette potion, ouais, ce n'est pas fameux.

****

Arcane : Comment pouvez-vous dire ça vous ne l'avez même pas testé.

****

Rogue : Voyez-vous cette potion est censée avoir une couleur bleu tirant légèrement sur le turquoise et la votre est tous simplement transparente.

****

Arcane : Alors par ce qu'elle n'a pas la bonne couleur vous n'aller même pas l'essayer.

****

Rogue : Bon pour vous convaincre, je vais la tester devant vous.

Rogue prit un gland, le posa sur son bureau y versa trois gouttes de la potion. Soudain il y eu un grand « pouf » et le gland germa puis devint une petite pousse, puis un jeune arbre et enfin un arbre centenaire qui en poussant avait traversé le plafond, tout cela s'était produit en moins de trois secondes. Le professeur Rogue réagit rapidement et fit disparaître le chêne puis répara le plafond de sa salle de classe.

****

Arcane : Alors pas efficace ma potion, vous voyez la couleur ne veut rien dire.

****

Rogue : C'est bon allez-y, votre prochain test est dans dix minutes.

****

Arcane : Euh ! Où est la classe de métamorphose ?

Rogue expliqua à Arcane ou se trouvait la salle de métamorphose dans laquelle l'attendais le professeur McGonagall.

Elle demanda à Arcane de transformé une branche en lézard, ce quel réussi à faire, bien que ?

****

McGonagall : Oui, Arcane, c'est bien un lézard par contre je n'en ai jamais vu de rouge, enfin ce n'est qu'un petit détaille. Maintenant transformé cette pierre en un verre à pied.

La aussi Arcane réussit à transformé la pierre en verre à pied, même s'il n'avait pas changé de matière. Ensuite McGonagall lui demanda de transformé une chouette en balaie, tout ce qu'Arcane réussit à obtenir c'est que la chouette prenne une belle couleur jaune canari.

****

McGonagall : Bon ce n'est pas très concluant, essayé de transformé ce hérisson en cendrier.

Une nouvelle fois Arcane échoua tout ce qu'elle obtint ce fut un hérisson aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

****

McGonagall : Dites, je ne me trompe pas mais vous étiez tout à l'heure avec le professeur Rogue, c'est lui qui vous a appris cette mauvaise blague.

Pour toute réponse elle vit un hérisson et une baguette frôlé son visage. Arcane les lui avait lancé de rage d'être incapable d'effectué ses métamorphoses.

****

McGonagall ( en colère mais se retenant en pensant à la puissance et au manque de maîtrise d'Arcane ) : Calmez-vous, je ne vais pas retirer de point à votre maison bien que vous le méritiez, mais à l'avenir évitez de lancé une pauvre bête innocente et ne jeter plus votre baguette elle n'est pour rien dans le fait que vous ayez échoué.

****

Arcane : Oui, veuillez m'excuser professeur McGonagall.

****

McGonagall : Je vous pardonne, maintenant allez à la salle d'histoire de la magie pour votre prochain test.

****

Arcane : C'est où ?

McGonagall indiqua à Arcane le chemin à suivre pour se rendre en classe d'histoire de la magie. Quand Arcane fut sortit McGonagall prit le hérisson et se rendit dans le bureau du directeur. Elle frappa à la porte de Dumbledore et attendit que ce dernier lui dise d'entré. Le professeur Rogue se trouvait déjà dans le bureau avec le directeur.

****

McGonagall : Severus, vous vous êtes bien amusé à montrer des blagues à Arcane !

****

Rogue : Hein ! Qu'est ce que vous racontez Minerva ?

****

Dumbledore : Allons du calme Minerva.

****

McGonagall : Severus, ce n'est pas vous qui lorsqu'on vous demandait de transformé un hérisson en cendrier trouvait plus amusant qu'il se retrouve tout vert. Et c'est vous aussi qui vous amusiez à lancé ces mêmes hérissons à travers la classe.

****

Rogue : Pourquoi, elle fait des hérissons verts ?

****

McGonagall : Non, je l'accorde, il n'est pas vert mais arc-en-ciel, regardez.

Elle leur montra le hérisson arc-en-ciel.

****

Rogue : Ah ! Mais il est mignon comme ça. Et vous dites qu'elle la lancé à travers la salle comme moi, étrange.

****

McGonagall : Oui, mais je dois reconnaître que vous vous n'alliez pas jusqu'à lancé votre baguette en même temps.

****

Rogue : J'avais soins de mes affaires, mais je pense que c'est la preuve que ce n'est pas intentionnellement qu'elle le fait.

****

McGonagall : Vous parlez de quoi la, lancé ça baguette ou faire un hérisson arc-en-ciel ?

****

Rogue : Je parlais du hérisson.

****

Dumbledore : Et à par ça, les résultats Minerva.

****

McGonagall : Elle a réussit à obtenir un lézard bien qu'il ai une couleur rouge elle a transformé la pierre en verre à pied sans en changer la matière. Par contre pour la chouette elle a juste réussit à lui donné une couleur jaune canari et pour le hérisson vous êtes déjà au courant. Et pour la potion ?

****

Rogue : Elle a fait une potion super efficace pendant un instant il y avait un chêne d'une centaine d'années dans ma salle de classe. Par contre la potion était censé avoir une couleur bleu tirant légèrement sur le turquoise et elle était tout simplement transparente.

****

Dumbledore : Ah ! Mon avis, elle semble avoir quelques difficulté avec les couleurs ?

****

Rogue : A cause de ça je ne pourrais plus me fier seulement à la couleur d'une potion pour savoir si elle est réussit, je serais obligé de la testé. Et en plus ça potion était beaucoup plus puissante que normalement.

****

McGonagall : J'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas facile de lui enseigné.

Pendant ce temps Arcane se trouvait dans la classe d'histoire de la magie dans laquelle l'attendait le professeur Binns. Il lui pausa différentes questions sur les créateurs de Poudlard, mais surtout sur les révolutions gobelins.

****

Binns : Dites moi ce qui a déclenché la révolte des gobelins en 1587.

****

Arcane : C'est la princesse Goronia fille de Goroim qui déclencha la révolte en refusant d'épousé le prince Sorom fils de Sonomer le roi de la contré voisine, à qui elle avait été promise. Elle détrôna son père et attaqua les contré voisines pour libérer les femelles gobeline de la tyrannie des mâles gobelins.

****

Binns : Vous fêtes erreur, cette révolution à été déclenché lorsque le roi Sonomer tua le roi Goroim lors du mariage de leurs enfants.

****

Arcane : Non ! C'est vous qui vous trompé il ne faut pas se fier à ce qui est écrit dans les livres d'histoire, ce ne sont que des mensonges.

****

Binns : Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sur de ce que vous dites ?

****

Arcane : Figurez-vous que j'étais présente lors de ses évènements.

****

Binns : Ah bon, je crois qu'il est inutile que je vous pose d'autre question, vous pouvez déjà vous rendre dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, vous avez un peu d'avance mais tant pis.

****

Arcane : Euh ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ou est cette classe ?

****

Binns : Oui.

Binns indiqua à Arcane le chemin à suivre puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, dans lequel il surgit sans prévenir fessant sursauté les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue qui si trouvaient encore.

****

Dumbledore : Professeur Binns qu'y a t'il ?

****

Binns : Je ne pourrais jamais enseigner à cette gamine !

****

McGonagall : Euh ! Elle est plus âgée que vous Binns !

****

Rogue : Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas lui enseigner ?

****

Binns : Elle contredit tout ce qui est dans les livres d'histoires en prétextant qu'elle était présente et que ce n'est pas la vérité qui à été écrit.

****

McGonagall : C'était à prévoir qu'elle en saurait plus que nous dans certaine matière.

Arcane était devant la porte de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, elle avait 20 minutes d'avances, mais elle se décida quand même à frapper. Le professeur Lupin la fit entrer dans la salle, il n'avait pas de cours pour l'instant, il décida donc de commencé le test tout de suite.

****

Lupin : Je me demande bien sur quoi je vais pouvoir t'interroger, après tout tu as vaincu Voldemort il y a à peine deux jours, tu es sans doute bien plus puissante que moi.

****

Arcane : Euh ! Vous savez depuis que je suis plus une déesse, j'ai perdu beaucoup de pouvoir et je pourrais même plus vous dire grâce à quelle sort j'ai dévié l'Avada Kedavra.

****

Lupin : C'est vrai que tu as changé depuis deux jours.

Le professeur Lupin l'interroge sur diverses créatures maléfiques puis il alla chercher un épouvantard et la, il n'en revient pas au moment ou il aurait du prendre la forme de la plus grande peur d'Arcane il disparut.

****

Lupin : Euh ! Arcane c'est quoi ta plus grande peur ?

****

Arcane : Ben ! C'est d'être enfermé dans le néant.

****

Lupin : Et qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le néant ?

****

Arcane : Ben rien !

****

Lupin : Ah ! Je comprends pourquoi il a disparut.

Ensuite le professeur demanda à Arcane de se placé devant une caisse, elle devrait vaincre la créature qui se trouvait à l'intérieur au moment ou Lupin l'ouvrirait.

Qui a t'il dans cette caisse ?

*****

Désoler pour l'orthographe, je suis nul de chez nul.

Donner moi votre avis, merci d'avance.


	10. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius

Base : les 4 premiers **(pas le 5)**

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **Ils sont a J K Rowling**. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.
    
    Chapitre 10

Le professeur Lupin ouvrit la caisse, un Détraqueur en sorti et se dirigea vers Arcane, elle ne bougea pas et le laissa s'approché, mais soudain le Détraqueur s'écroula en se tenant la tête, il semblait souffrir atrocement. Tout à coup il plongea sa main dans son thorax et s'arracha le cœur. Le professeur Lupin était estomaqué, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un Détraqueur se donné la mort, et le pire c'est qu'Arcane n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un doigt. Le professeur en déduit qu'elle n'avait pas vécu de moment effrayent.

**Lupin **: Dite-moi Arcane, vous n'avez sans doute jamais été désespéré, euh ! Vous savez ce qu'est le désespoir ?

**Arcane **: Oui, je sais ce que c'est, mais c'est vrai que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé d'être désespéré.

**Lupin **: Bon quel note, je vais bien pouvoir vous mettre, une bonne après tout vous l'avez battu même si c'est sang magie, euh au fait vous sauriez faire un Patronus.

**Arcane **: Oui, vous voulez que j'en fasse un ?

**Lupin **: Oui, s'il vous plait.

Arcane se concentra sur une pensée très joyeuse. Elle pensa aux instants de jeux qu'elle passait avec son frère jumeau quand il avait une dizaine d'année, ça faisait des millions d'année de cela. Puis elle prononça la formule « spero patronum » alors de sa baguette sortie une substance argentée qui prit rapidement la forme d'un ange, oh pas n'importe qu'elle ange mais le sien, Eternia, son Patronus était aussi haut que la salle et le professeur Lupin pensa qu'il serait sans doute encore plus grand à l'extérieure.

**Lupin **: C'est bon tu peux aller manger.

Arcane quitta la pièce, au moment ou elle le fit son Patronus se dissipa dans les airs. Elle alla dans la grande salle, mais il n'y avait encore personne et il n'y avait rien à manger. Elle attendit patiemment que ces camarades arrivent. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Harry et Drago furent les premier à se précipiter dans la salle.

**Harry **: Et Arcane, alors ça a été ses testes ?

**Drago** ( tout essouffler ) : Coucou Arcane, Rogue a pas été trop méchant ?

**Arcane **: Rogue, oh ! M'en parle pas il allait me mettre une mauvaise note par ce que ma potion avait pas la bonne couleur et il l'avait encore pas testé.

**Drago **: Et il a fait quoi pour finir ?

**Arcane **: Oh ! Il a quand même finit par la testé et il s'est aperçu qu'elle était plutôt efficace.

**Drago **: Tu devais faire quoi comme potion ?

**Arcane **: J'ai du faire une potion de croissance, et je peur dire qu'elle était efficace, Rogue en a versé trois gouttes sur un gland, il s'est retrouvé avec un chêne centenaire dans sa classe, je peux te dire qu'après ça il fessait moins le fier.

**Harry **: Voua ! Tu as remis Rogue en place, j'en revient pas.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tous les trois, la salle c'était remplit petit à petit, parmi les professeurs il ne manquait que le directeur, les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Lupin. Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre ensemble. Ils étaient pris dans une discussion acharnée. Le professeur Lupin était en train de leur expliqué comment Arcane avait vaincu le Détracteur, puis il se mit à leur parler du Patronus qu'elle avait créé. Il n'y avait plus un bruit parmi les élèves, ils avaient tous l'oreille tendue pour entendre la discussion des quatre professeurs.

**Dumbledore **: Hum ! Mes amis, je crois que nous devrions nous assoires et nous reprendrons cette discussion dans mon bureau.

**Rogue **: Euh ! Pourquoi ?

**Dumbledore **: Les élèves ont l'air très intéressé par ce que l'on dit.

**Rogue **: Oh !

Les quatre professeurs s'assirent à leur place respective et commencèrent à dîner.

**Ron **: Dit Arcane, si tu nous parlais un peu de ce que font les Dieux ?

**Arcane **: Ben ! Chaque Dieu à une fonction bien précise, par exemple mon père c'est le Maître des Dieux, tous les autres Dieux lui obéisse, il fait régner la paix dans les cieux, alors que Arion mon frère c'est le Dieu de la guerre, à l'époque ou on était en guerre, c'est lui qui organisait les combats, enfin vous voyez c'est le chef de guerre. Par contre Morvanig qui est mon oncle, par mon père est le Dieu des eaux, la pluie, les ouragans, les inondations, c'est lui.

**Hermione **: C'est ton oncle qui à provoquer le déluge ?

**Arcane **: Le déluge avec Noé et tout ça, non, il aurait pu, mais c'est la guerre qui à provoquer le déluge.

**Drago **: La guerre entre qui et qui ?

**Arcane **: La guerre entre les Dieux et les Titanides.

**Harry **: C'est quoi les Titanides ?

**Arcane **: Vous savez c'est vraiment une longue histoire, alors pour être court, c'est les ennemis des Dieux.

**Ron **: Et vous êtes encore en guerre ?

**Arcane **: Et bien, pas vraiment, mais c'est très compliqué.

**Drago **: Tu nous raconteras, je suis sur que c'est beaucoup plus intéressant que les cours de Binns ?

**Arcane **: Oui, promis, je vous raconterai, mais il faudra faire ça un jour de congé par ce qu'il y en a pour des heures.

**Harry **: C'est aussi compliqué que ça ?

**Arcane **: Oh ! Oui !

**Hermione **: Euh ! Arcane, je crois que tu devrai aller à ton prochain test ?

**Arcane **: Oui, tu as raison, euh, c'est ou la classe d'enchantement.

**Hermione **: Viens, je t'y accompagne, j'ai pas cours tout de suite.

**Arcane **: Merci Hermione.

Hermione guida Arcane jusqu'à la salle d'enchantement. Arcane pénétra dans la classe, le professeur Flitwick si trouvait déjà. Il lui donna d'abord un petit questionnaire à remplir, puis lui demanda d'effectué des sorts simples comme « Wingardium Leviosa », « acio » ou « expulsion », mais malheureusement elle n'en réussit aucun, pour ce qui est des enchantements son niveau semble équivalent à celui de n'importe quel élèves de première année. Le professeur Flitwick la rassura et lui dit que vu l'avance qu'elle avait dans certain cours, elle aurait largement le temps de rattrapé son retard en une année. Arcane quitta la salle d'enchantement et sortit du château pour ce rendre aux serres dans lesquelles l'attendait le professeur Chourave. Et la, au grand bonheur d'Arcane, elle sut répondre à toutes les questions, elle appris même certaines choses au professeur Chourave. Arcane quitta les serres satisfaite, il ne lui restait plus que l'astronomie à passer le soir même et elle aurait finit ses tests. Pendant ce temps elle alla dans la salle commune des Griffondors, elle décida de commencé à lire son livre d'enchantement de première année.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis les Ecnassiannoc arrivèrent petit à petit. Lorsque Hermione, Harry, Drago et Ron entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils se dirigèrent vers Arcane pour lui demander comment c'était passer les examens qu'elle avait eu dans l'après midi. Elle leurs expliqua qu'elle avait complètement foiré en enchantement, mais qu'elle avait réussit en botanique.

**Drago **: Eh ! Si tu commençais à nous raconter l'histoire des Dieux ?

**Fred** ( qui vient d'arriver avec George ) : navré Drago, mais ça attendra, maintenant tu as un cours particulier de farces et attrapes.

**Drago **: C'est vrai ?

**George **: Oui, allez vient, on va t'apprendre plein de choses.

Fred et George emmenèrent Drago dans leur dortoir pour lui donné son cours de farce.

**Fred **: Bon alors règle numéro 1, pour un bon farceur, tu ne dois pas te soucier des points.

**Drago **: Ah bon !

**George **: Règle numéro 2, être toujours prêt à détaler.

**Drago **: Ah pourquoi ?

**Fred **: Si tu es chopé, tu auras une retenu.

**George **: Mais si t'est pas pris t'est pas puni, tu piges.

**Drago **: Ouais, ensuite ?

**Fred **: Règle numéro 3 les farces ne doivent jamais mettre la vie de quelqu'un en danger.

**George **: Règle numéro 4, chaque farce doit toucher le plus de monde possible.

**Fred **: Règle numéro 5, le résultat de la farce doit toujours avoir lieux en publique.

**Fred **: Règle numéro 6, si tu es pris en flagrant délit inutile de nié, au contraire avoue ton forfait avec fierté.

** Drago **: Ah vraiment ?

**Fred **: Règle numéro 7, même quand tu es en détention, tu dois toujours essayer de faire une farce.

**George **: Règle numéro 8, testé les nouvelles inventions sur ses amis.

**Drago **: Ils vont pas le prendre mal ?

**Fred **: Si, mais ils ont l'habitude et ils s'en remettent rapidement.

**George **: Règle numéro 9, toujours cherché à inventer de nouvelle farce.

**Fred **: Et enfin règle numéro 10, le principal c'est de s'amuser.

**George **: Tu as bien compris, alors retient ses dix règles, c'est la base pour être un bon farceur.

**Drago **: C'est d'accord et on fait quoi maintenant ?

**Fred **: Maintenant on va te faire visiter le château.

**Drago **: Eh ! Je suis en cinquième, je connais le château.

**George **: Tu verras, le château qu'on va te montrer, tu le connais pas.

**Drago **: Bon d'accord, je vous suis.

Fred et George emmenèrent Drago visité les passages secrets du château. Quand ils eurent finit de montré les cachettes du château à Drago, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour souper. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Arcane les attendaient déjà, tous ensembles, ils discutèrent du déroulement de leur journée. Quand ils eurent finit de manger, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune, ils avaient décidé de prendre la soirée pour constituer l'équipe de quidditch de leur maison. Une demi-heure après qu'il soit rentré, Arcane leur dit bonne nuit et quitta la salle commune pour se rendre dans la classe d'astronomie qui se trouve juste a coté.

Le professeur Sinistra l'attendait déjà pour son test d'astronomie. Arcane réussit ce test avec brio et appris même au professeur Sinistra les différents noms qu'on porté les étoiles à travers les temps. Quand le test fut finit Arcane suivit le professeur Sinistra jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore ou elle allait avoir ses résultats. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall se trouvaient dans le bureau directorial en compagnie de Dumbledore. Le professeur Sinistra donna les résultats du test d'astronomie à Dumbledore et quitta le bureau.

**Dumbledore **: Bon alors vous avez parfaitement réussi en histoire de la magie et en astronomie.

**Arcane **: Ah bon, pourtant le professeur Binns n'avait pas l'air comptant ?

**Rogue **: C'est par ce que vous n'avez pas cessez de le contredire et quand faite, c'est vous qui aviez les réponses justes.

**Dumbledore **: Pour ce qui est du reste, vous aurez besoin de cours intensifs d'enchantement et aussi de léger cours de soutient en métamorphose.

**Rogue **: Pour ce qui des potions vous pourrez suivre les cours avec les cinquièmes années et je ne pense pas que vous aurez besoin de cours de soutient.

**Arcane **: Même pas pour la couleur des potions ?

**McGonagall **: A ça c'est une autre histoire, nous nous demandons si vous savez différencier les couleurs.

**Arcane **: Non, mais vous vous moqué de moi, vous savez qu'elle était mon rôle dans les cieux ?

**Dumbledore **: Euh ! Non !

**Arcane **: C'est moi qui ai recrée toute la palette des couleurs, et j'avais la charge des arcs-en-ciel.

**Rogue **: Les arcs-en-ciel !

**Arcane **: Oui, c'est très important les arcs-en-ciel, c'est un moyen de transport très efficace.

**Dumbledore **: Ah ! Ce doit être très amusant comme moyen de transport.

**Arcane **: Oui, ça l'est !

**McGonagall **: D'après le professeur Chourave vous avez un excellent niveau en botanique et vous savez même certaines choses qu'elle ignore. Elle a proposé que vous suiviez les cours avec les cinquièmes années, elle pense que vous pourriez en profité pour leurs apprendre ce que vous savez, si vous êtes d'accord bien sur.

**Arcane **: Ca me fait très plaisir, alors j'accepte.

**Dumbledore **: Bon, il reste défense contre les forces du mal et la je dois avouer que nous ne savons pas trop quoi faire.

**Arcane **: Pourquoi ?

**McGonagall **: D'après le professeur Lupin, tu ne semble même pas avoir besoin de te défendre, mais ça peur aussi être de la chance.

**Rogue **: Donc c'est à toi de juger à quel niveau tu en es, nous te laissons choisir si tu veux suivre les cours avec les cinquièmes années, ou si nous nous contentons de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

**Arcane **: Alors, je suivrai les cours avec les cinquièmes années.

**Dumbledore **: C'est d'accord.

**McGonagall **: Nous voulions aussi savoir si tu avais envie de prendre une matière à option et laquelle ?

**Arcane **: Euh ! Il y a quoi comme option ?

Rogue : Soins aux créatures magiques, Divination, Arithmancie, étude des moldus et études des runes. 

**Arcane **: Bon, on oublie tout de suite Divination, Arithmancie et étude des runes, on apprend quoi à étude des moldus ?

**McGonagall **: Et bien on y apprend l'histoire Moldu et certaine de leur technologie comme l'électricité.

**Arcane **: Bon d'accord, on oublie aussi, je connais tout ça par cœur. Alors si vous êtes d'accord, je vais prendre Soins aux créatures magiques, mais j'ai pas acheté les livres pour cette matière.

Rogue : C'est pas grave, on vous les fera livrer par hiboux. Dumbledore : Ah ! Encore une chose est-ce que vous savez voler ? Arcane : Euh ! Voler dans quel sens, voler des objets où voler dans les airs ? McGonagall : Voler dans les airs. Arcane : Euh ! Ben en fait j'ai pas essayé depuis que je suis plus une déesse, mais normalement je dois plus y arriver puisque je ne peux plus fusionner avec mon ange. 

**Dumbledore **: Vous n'avez jamais volé sur un balaie.

**Arcane **: Euh ! Non, pourquoi, vous vous utilisez un balaie pour voler ?

Dumbledore : Oui, bon alors le professeur Rogue se chargera de vous donnez des cours de vol. 

**Rogue **: Hein ! Quoi ! Pourquoi moi ?

**Dumbledore **: Vous êtes son directeur de maison ?

**Rogue **: Oui.

**Dumbledore **: Voilà pourquoi c'est vous qui le ferez.

**Rogue **: Euh ! C'est pas grave si ils ont pas lieux cette semaine ?

**Dumbledore **: Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas lieux cette semaine ?

**Rogue **: Et bien ça doit faire depuis ma septième année que je ne suis plus monté sur un balaie, alors il vaudrait mieux que je demande quelques conseille au professeur Bibine.

**Dumbledore **: Bon alors nous te donnerons ton horaire demain matin, mais tu peux déjà savoir que tu suivras les cours de potions, de botaniques, de métamorphose, de défense contre les forces du mal et soins aux créatures magiques avec les cinquièmes années de ta maison et dans les heures qui restent nous organiserons tes cours d'enchantements et tes cours de soutiens en métamorphose.

**Arcane **: Ah ! D'accord, alors bonne nuit.

Arcane venait juste de ce levé et s'apprêtait à partir quand trois oiseaux entrèrent dans le bureau et se mirent à voleter en tous sens tout en chantant joyeusement. Ils finirent par se poser, Fumseck sur son perchoir, le phénix blanc qui l'accompagne se pose à côté de lui, quant au troisième oiseau il s'est posé sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle était assise Arcane.

**Dumbledore **: Tiens, nous avons de la visite. Ah ! Fumseck voici donc avec qui tu passais tes soirées ses derniers temps.

Arcane s'approche du phénix blanc.

**Dumbledore **: Je crois que ces deux oiseaux sont pour vous Arcane, l'oiseau paradis est un cadeau de vos parents quant au phénix blanc…

**Arcane **: Oh ! Je sais c'est mon frère qui l'envoie, c'est le mien, allez viens la Elysion.

Elle a tendu son bras pour que le phénix puisse si poser. Elle le caresse quelques minutes puis le pose sur son épaule gauche, ensuite elle se dirige vers l'oiseau paradis.

**Arcane **: Bonjour toi, si tu es d'accord je vais t'appeler Elessar.

Pour toute réponse l'oiseau vint se poser sur la main d'Arcane.

**Arcane **: Et bien on dirait que sa te vas.

**Dumbledore **: Et bien, je vois que vous avez déjà sympathisé, bon habituellement les élèves n'osent pas avoir de phénix, mais nous ferons une exception pour vous.

**Arcane **: Et les oiseaux paradis c'est autorisé ?

**Dumbledore **: Euh ! Et bien c'est une bonne question comme ce n'est pas un oiseau de la région, on n'y a jamais réfléchis, alors disons que c'est permis.

**Arcane **: Oh ! Merci professeur.

**Dumbledore **: C'est bon vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune.

Arcane quitta le bureau de Dumbledore et se rendit dans sa salle commune, elle était attendu par ses nouveaux amis Harry, Ron, Drago, Hermione, Fred et George qui tenaient absolument à lui dire ceux qui feraient partit de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch.

**Hermione **: Alors ça donne quoi ces tests ?

**Arcane **: Dans l'ensemble ça va, je vais suivre une bonne partie de mes cours avec vous.

**Drago **: Lesquels ?

**Arcane **: Potion, Botanique, Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du mal et Soin aux créatures magiques.

**Hermione **: Et tu n'as pas de cours d'Histoire de la magie, ni d'Astronomie et pas non plus d'Enchantement ?

**Arcane **: Oui, je n'ai pas de cours d'Astronomie et d'Histoire de la magie par ce que j'en sais plus que les profs, par contre j'aurais des cours intensifs d'Enchantement par ce que la je suis vraiment nul, à et j'aurai aussi quelques cours de soutien en Métamorphose, ah et Dumbledore à aussi désigné Rogue pour me donner des cours de vol.

**Harry **: Quoi Rogue sur un balaie, je veux voir ça !

**Arcane **: Oh ! Il a dit que ces cours n'aurait sans doute pas lieu cette semaine.

**Ron **: Tu nous diras quand tu les auras qu'on puisse voir Rogue sur un balaie.

**Arcane **: Oui et vous, vous avez décidé qui fera parti de l'équipe de Quidditch ?

**Fred **: Oui, bien sur George et moi restons batteur.

**George **: Alicia Spinnet garde son poste de poursuiveuse, elle sera aidée de…

**Fred **: … Ginny et Ron Weasley, les deux derniers postes sont attribués à…

**George **: … Harry et Drago, qui d'un commun accord on décidé…

**Fred **: … que Harry restera attrapeur et que Drago sera…

**George **: … gardien, bien sur tout cela reste soumis à l'approbation de Rogue…

**Fred **: … et il reste à définir qui sera le capitaine…

**George **: … mais ça c'est Rogue qui décidera.

**Arcane **: J'ai l'impression que se sera une bonne équipe.

**Drago **: Mais ce sera la meilleure équipe qu'il y a jamais eu à Poudlard.

**Hermione **: Dites, je crois qu'on devrait aller ce coucher.

**Drago **: Oui, madame la préfète.

**Hermione **: Mais je suis pas préfète, Rogue ne les a pas encore désignés.

**Harry **: Ouais, mais c'est presque sur que tu seras préfète, à moins qu'il ne choisisse Fred et George.

**Drago **: Tu veux rire, j'espère !

**Harry **: Non, réfléchie avec eux comme préfets on pourra faire autant de bêtise qu'on veut.

**Drago **: Pas bête !

**Hermione **: Eh ! Au fait Arcane, tu nous raconteras l'histoire des Dieux ?

**Arcane **: Oui, si vous êtes d'accord je propose de le faire samedi vu qu'on a congé.

**Drago **: Eh ! Au fait, tu nous as pas présenté tes deux oiseaux.

**Arcane **: Ah ! Oui, alors vous voyez le phénix blanc c'est Elysion c'est mon frère qui me l'a envoyé, c'était le mien quand j'étais une déesse et l'autre c'est un oiseau paradis, c'est un cadeau de mes parents, je l'ai appelé Elessar.

**Harry **: Euh ! C'est nouveau les élèves on le droit d'avoir un phénix ?

**Arcane **: Oh ! Dumbledore à fait une exception pour moi.

**Fred et George **: Oh ! Chouchou, t'est la chouchou !

**Arcane **: Ben ! Euh ! Non !

**Hermione** : Allez au lit maintenant, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Ils allèrent tous au lit, une fois qu'ils furent tous coucher, Elysion sortit par la fenêtre du dortoir qui était resté ouverte. Il se dirige vers une fenêtre du bureau du directeur, la il se posa sur le rebord et frappa à la fenêtre avec son bec. Dumbledore vint ouvrir la fenêtre et Fumseck s'empressa de sortir et de s'éloigné, il fut bientôt rejoins par Elysion et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite, une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière ils furent rejoints par un troisième phénix qui lui était totalement noir, ils volèrent un moment ensemble au-dessus de la forêt puis pénétrèrent sous le couvert des arbres. La ils se posèrent sur une branche d'un arbre dans lequel se trouvait un homme.

Qui est donc cet homme ?

*****

Désoler pour l'orthographe, je suis nul de chez nul.

Donner moi votre avis, merci d'avance.__


	11. Chapitre 11

Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius

Base : les 4 premiers **(pas le 5)**

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **Ils sont a J K Rowling**. Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

Chapitre 11

Nous sommes samedi matin. Arcane et ses amis se sont réunis près du lac, il y a les jumeaux Weasley, Drago, Harry, Ron, Hermione ainsi que Ginny, ils sont la, afin qu'Arcane leur raconte l'histoire des Dieux.

****

Drago : Allez, va y commence Arcane.

****

Hermione : Oui, commence, je suis impatiente de connaître l'histoire des Dieux.

****

Arcane : Bon alors écoutez, tout à commencer il y a des millions d'année à l'époque nous ne portions pas encore le nom de Dieux. Nous ne vivions pas encore dans les cieux mais sur l'Atlantide.

****

Ron : Hein ! Quoi ! L'Atlantide a exicté ?

****

Harry : C'est pas un mythe l'Atlantide ?

****

Arcane : Ben, non ! Bon, je continue à l'époque on était en guerre contre le peuple de Mû, depuis ils se font appeler les Titanides. En ce temps là, ni eux ni nous n'avions encore l'immortalité.

****

Fred : Vous n'avez pas…

****

George : … toujours été immortel ?

****

Arcane : Non, nous ne le somme devenu qu'après avoir provoqué le déluge.

****

Ginny : C'est vous qui avez déclenché le déluge ?

****

Arcane : C'est la guerre qui a provoqué le déluge, mais commençons par le début. Bon à l'époque nous avions une technologie très avancé, les Mûviens avaient le même niveau technique, seulement eux s'en servaient pour dominer les peuples primitifs, alors que nous, nous les faisions progresser petit à petit, nous avons commencé par leur donner le feu puis nous leur avons appris à extraire le bronze et a fabriquez des objets avec comme des gobelets et des assiettes. Malheureusement les Mûviens leurs ont apprit à forger des armes.

****

Drago : Et la magie dans tous ça ?

****

Arcane : Elle n'existait pas encore.

****

Drago : Quoi ! Non c'est pas possible, la magie elle existe depuis toujours.

****

Arcane : Eh ! Ben non, c'est quand on a crée Brocéliande que la magie c'est crée.

****

Hermione : Tu veux dire que vous n'avez pas fait exprès de crée la magie ?

****

Arcane : Eh bien ! En effet c'était un accident. Bon ou j'en étais ?

****

Harry : Vous appreniez aux peuples primitifs à utiliser le bronze.

****

Arcane : Ah ! Oui, les disputes entre les Mûviens et nous on dégénéré et nous avons fini par nous déclaré la guerre, utilisant l'un sur l'autre toute la puissance à notre disposition, sans plus nous occuper des peuples primitifs. Nous utilisions des vaisseaux volant qui utilisait l'énergie solaire ou un moteur à photon. Ces vaisseaux étaient équipés de rayon laser, mais aussi de bombe à néant. Dans la folie qui nous animait, nous étions en train de détruire la Terre. A cette époque il s'est passé quelque chose de très important, trois personne se sont rebellé à l'autorité, il faut savoir que nous étions dirigés par ce que nous appelions le conseil des anciens qui était commandé par celui qu'on appelait le grand prêtre. Les trois personnes qui on refusé d'obéir était des hauts gradés de notre armée. Parmi eux il y avait une femme et deux hommes, c'est elle qui avait réussit à convaincre les deux autres de ce rebellé elle s'appelait Rosennig.

****

Drago : Elle s'appelait, tu veux dire qu'elle est morte ?

****

Arcane : Oui, elle est morte. Vous voyez, elle pensait qu'il devait y avoir un autre moyen de nous départager sans pour autant ravager la Terre. Petit à petit ils ont réussit à rassemblé des personnes du même avis, tous ceux qui sont devenu des dieux on fait partit des révoltés. Petit à petit les révoltés ont cherché des moyens pour protéger les peuples primitifs, et la ils ont finit par décidé de crée Brocéliande. Il faut savoir que si Rosennig fessait parti de l'armée, elle était avant tout une scientifique. Elle travaillait sur des modifications génétiques des plantes. A la base ce qu'ils voulaient faire c'est une forêt dans laquelle les êtres humains soit protégé des bombes à néant. Ils ont voulu transformer les arbres pour qu'ils créent des boucliers à neutron, mais bon ça a pas vraiment marché comme il voulait, certes les arbres pouvaient crée des boucliers à neutron, mais ils étaient devenus vivant, c'est pas qu'il l'étaient pas avant, mais la ils pouvaient bouger et ils avaient maintenant une conscience et même une âme.

****

Hermione : C'est comme ça qu'a été crée Brocéliande ?

****

Arcane : Non, nous avons crée Brocéliande plus tard, là nous n'avions crée que deux trois arbres vivant et nous leurs avons demandé qu'elle nom ils voulaient donner à leur nouvelle race. Ils ont décidé de se nommer Sylvain.

****

Ginny : Voua ! C'est vous qui avez crée les Sylvains !

****

Arcane : Ouais ! En faite on a quasiment crée toute les créatures qui existent aujourd'hui, les seules créatures à avoir survécu au déluge sont les phénix, mais ils ont été transformés, c'est à ce moment qu'ils sont devenus immortels.

****

Harry : Tu veux dire qu'avant ils ne renaissaient pas de leur cendre ?

****

Arcane : Non, avant ils ne mourraient pas de cette manière.

****

Hermione : Il y avait combien de révolté ?

****

Arcane : Ca dépend si tu compte ceux qui n'étaient alors que des enfants.

****

Fred : A cette époque t'avait quel âge ?

****

George : Il veut dire au début de la révoltes ?

****

Arcane : J'avais dix ans quand mes parents ont rejoint la révoltes, mais mon frère et moi nous ne les avons rejoins que deux ans plus tard. Nous étions 19 dont 3 enfants.

****

Drago : Donc si j'ai tout comprit comme la chef des révoltés est morte vous êtes 18 Dieux.

****

Arcane : Non, nous ne sommes que 16 Dieux, il y a eu 3 morts parmi les révoltés.

****

Drago : Comment c'est fini la guerre ?

****

Arcane : Les Atlantes étaient sur le point de perdre alors ils ont utilisé une arme surpuissante, une bombe plasmique c'était la première fois qu'ils en utilisaient une aussi puissante. Cette bombe a ravagé toute la Terre. Mais au moment précis où elle a explosé nous avons crée Brocéliande.

****

Hermione : Comment avez-vous fait ?

****

Arcane : Nous avions deux espions dans la base d'où a été tirée la bombe, c'était les parents de ma mère, ils savaient qu'ils aillaient mourir, mais ils l'ont accepté ! Rosennig, elle avait été capturée par les Mûviens, malheureusement ils ont réussit à apprendre d'elle le moyen de crée les sylvains. Tous les trois sont mort quand la bombe a explosé. Nous avions rassemblé plusieurs tribus des peuples primitifs dans une immense forêt. Nous avions transformé tous les arbres de la lisière en Sylvain, puis nous nous sommes réparti tout autour de la forêt et nous avons bu la potion qui transforme les arbres en sylvain, la potion nous a transformé en fait c'est elle qui a fait de nous des immortels. Mais les Mûviens avaient eux aussi transformé certain d'entre eux, c'est comme ça que eux aussi sont devenus immortels. Ensuite au moment ou la bombe a explosé nous avons dressé un bouclier en forme de dôme autour de la forêt quand la bombe a explosé le continent de Mû à été totalement anéanti, mais la bombe était trop puissante, elle a détruit la croûte terrestre sur plusieurs kilomètres, ce qui a provoqué un réchauffement de la planète, ce qui a provoqué la fonte des pôles et donc le déluge. Malheureusement si notre bouclier a protégé les Hommes et les arbres toutes les créatures qui étaient dans la forêt elles sont mortes, elles ne supportaient pas l'excès de neutron crée par les boucliers.

Comme je vous l'ai dit les seules créatures à avoir survécue son les phénix mais il n'y en avait pas dans la forêt que nous avons protégé, ils ne vivaient qu'a deux endroits, en Atlantide sur le mont Athanor et sur le continent de Mû sur le pic Mana. La bombe que les Atlantes ont envoyé a explosé juste sur le pic Mana, mais comme je vous l'ai dit elle était trop puissante alors l'onde de choc c'est propagé sur toute la Terre et en Atlantide elle a provoqué l'explosion de la deuxième bombe plasmique qui était stocké dans une base dans le mont Athanor. Ce qui fait que les deux colonies de phénix se sont retrouvées à chaque fois au centre de l'explosion. C'est la qu'ils ont brûlé et que pour la première fois ils ont repris vie de leurs cendres, car au même moment nous étions en train de crée le bouclier, nous voulions tellement sauver ses humains que nous avons réussit à créer un miracle, non seulement le bouclier a résisté aux deux bombes mais il a aussi tenu quand est survenue l'eau qui a tout recouvert. Puis petit à petit le bouclier c'est désolidariser de nous, il tenait de lui-même. Nous pouvions en crée un autre sans aucun problème.

Quand nous avons fait le tour de la planète et que nous avons vu l'étendue des dégâts, il n'y avait que de l'eau, c'est la que nous nous sommes aperçues à quel point nous avions changé, nous nous tenions dans les cieux, nous volions par nous même grâce à nos boucliers.

Nous avons fini par croisé des Mûviens qui avaient eux aussi survécue. C'est à ce moment que nous avons changé de nom, nous nous sommes devenus les Dieux et eux les Titanides et nous avons passé un premier accord, à l'avenir nous ne mêlerions plus les peuples primitifs qui eux étaient restés mortels à nos querelles et nous avons décidé une trêve le temps que l'eau se retire et que chacune de nos communautés se recrée un nouveau pays.

C'est la que nous avons crée le royaume des cieux et eux ont crée le royaume des Enfers.

L'eau c'est retiré mais nous ne pouvions pas encore laisser les Hommes sortir de Brocéliande, ils n'auraient pas survécue à l'extérieur. C'est la que nous avons découvert que nous avions crée la magie et a cette époque tout le monde avait la magie en soi, certes les Titanides et nous les Dieux avions un niveau de magie beaucoup plus élevé que les hommes, tous les êtres humains qui peuplent la Terre aujourd'hui sont leurs descendants.

****

Hermione : Attend, si j'ai bien compris en fait j'ai des ancêtres sorciers ?

****

Arcane : Oui, en fait les moldus n'existent pas, ce sont des cracmols.

****

Drago : Attend ! T'est en train de dire que son sang est aussi pur que le mien ?

****

Harry : Drago ! Tu reprends tes mauvaises habitudes.

****

Drago : Oh ! Pardon, veux-tu bien me pardonnez Hermione ?

****

Hermione : Oui, c'est pas grave, je comprends ton étonnement.

****

Arcane : Oh ! Je comprends que ça vous surprenne, mais c'est la vérité.

****

Ron : Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour les sorciers après ?

****

Arcane : Rien, une fois qu'ils ont pu quitter l'abri de Brocéliande nous ne sommes plus intervenus dans la vie des sorciers, jusqu'à ce que je vienne tuer Voldemort.

****

Ginny : Comment avez-vous crée les animaux ?

****

Arcane : Eh ! Bien après le déluge, nous nous sommes d'abord occupé de crée notre royaume, à l'époque nous ne maîtrisions pas encore toute notre magie alors on ne pouvait pas faire disparaître l'eau. C'est pour ça qu'on a d'abord crée les cieux et défini le rôle de chaque Dieux. D'abord les adultes ont décidé qui serait le maître des Dieux, nous savions qu'il fallait un chef, c'est mon père qui a été élu par 10 voies sur 13.

****

Drago : Pourquoi 13, tu nous as dit que vous étiez 16 Dieux ?

****

Arcane : Oui, mais à l'époque Arion et moi avions 15 ans et Byron notre cousin en avait 14, nous n'avons donc pas participé au vote.

****

Hermione : Dis-nous le nom des Dieux et leur rôle ?

****

Arcane : D'accord ! Bon alors il y a d'abord mon père Ehoarm, il est le maître des Dieux, il fait régner la paix, c'est lui qui juge si nous avons dépassé nos lois. Ensuite il y a ma mère Gaya, ses parents étaient Mélissandre et Solaris, ils se sont sacrifiés pendant la révolte. Ma mère est donc la reine des Dieux, elle est aussi la déesse du foyer. Après il y a Morvanig qui est le frère de mon père, il est le Dieu des eaux. Il a épousé Madenig, elle est la déesse de la bonté, ils ont un fils, Byron, il est le gardien des frontières du royaume céleste, c'est lui qui s'assure que personne ne puisse pénétrer dans les cieux. Puis il y a Helori, il est le frère de Mélissandre et donc l'oncle de ma mère, son épouse était Rosennig, il est l'un des trois premier révolté, il est le Dieu de la sagesse et de la générosité, quand nous avons un problème c'est à lui que l'on demande conseille. Il a une fille, Onenn, elle est la gardienne des arbres, c'est elle qui veillait sur Brocéliande quand la forêt était encore habitée par les Hommes, mais depuis elle veille sur tous les arbres de la Terre et je peux vous dire qu'elle n'a pas trop aimé ce que Ron et Harry on fait au saule cogneur quand ils sont arrivés en deuxième année.

****

Ron : Oh ! Désolé, on l'avait pas fait exprès, elle va pas venir nous tuer pour ça ?

****

Arcane : Non, alors après il y a Caradec quand il était jeune il est devenu frère de sang avec Helori, il est le troisième révolté, il est le Dieu de l'amitié on l'appelle souvent l'ami, il est marié à Aël, elle est la déesse de la communication, elle est la messagère des Dieux, ils ont un fil Lenaïc, il est le Dieu de la lumière, Dans les cieux ce n'est pas une étoile qui nous éclaire mais un soleil artificiel qu'a crée Lenaïc. Lenaïc à une sœur jumelle, elle s'appelle Elenaïck, elle est la gardienne de la lumière, c'est elle qui veille sur la lumière des cieux. Ensuite il y a Sezaïg, elle est la sœur de Rosennig, elle est la Déesse de la liberté, elle est mariée à Neven, il est le gardien des cieux et des souvenirs, il veille sur les cieux et les souvenirs du passé afin que l'on ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs, ils ont une fille, elle s'appelle Steredenn, elle est la gardienne des étoiles et enfin il y a mon frère et moi, lui il est le Dieu de la guerre et moi j'étais la gardienne des arcs-en-ciel, voilà, maintenant vous connaissez tous les Dieux et leurs rôles.

****

Drago : Vous avez fait quoi une fois que vous avez crée votre royaume et que chacun est trouvé quel était son rôle ?

****

Arcane : L'eau c'était enfin retiré ou plutôt les pôles avaient de nouveau gelé. La température était agréable, les terres étaient réapparus par contre il ne restait rien de l'Atlantide et du continent de Mû. Il a fallut tout reconstruire en commençant par recrée les couleurs, ça c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

****

Drago : Ah ouais ! C'est toi qui as recrée les couleurs ?

****

Arcane : Ouais ! J'ai même fait quelque changement, avant le déluge le ciel était mauve, mais j'ai trouvé que ce serait pas mal si il changeait de couleur selon le temps qu'il fait et pis c'est joli un beau ciel bleu, non ?

****

Ginny : Oh ! Si c'est super beau !

****

Ron : C'est la seul chose dont ta changé la couleur ?

****

Arcane : Non, j'ai aussi changé la couleur des feuilles, de l'herbes. Avant les feuilles étaient rouge alors que l'herbe était bordeaux. Et puis vous savez l'expression blond comme les blés ça marchait pas à l'époque par ce qu'ils étaient bleus.

****

Fred : Voua ! C'est dommage qu'on puisse pas voir ça ?

****

Arcane : Désolé ensuite on a crée des arbres, des plantes, des animaux.

****

Hermione : vous avez aussi crée les créatures magiques ?

****

Arcane : Oui, mais pas tout de suite, nous l'avons fait seulement quand les Hommes sont sortis de Brocéliande, nous les avons éparpillé un peu partout sur la Terre.

****

Harry : Vous aviez sauvez beaucoup d'hommes ?

****

Arcane : Environ 500, une fois que l'eau c'était retiré, la trêve avec les Titanides était finie, alors nous avons recommencé à nous battre, nous testions nos pouvoirs les un sur les autres, à cette période nous étions plus puissants que les Titanides car nous avions crée les anges pour qu'ils fusionnent avec nous, nous rendant ainsi plus puissant. A l'époque nous avons réussi à tué quatre Titanides et l'un des notre a failli mourir et là nous avons découvert que si nous mourrions tout ce que la personne qui est morte à crée disparaît. C'est à ce moment que nous avons fait le pacte, nous avons d'abord crée le néant, puis un de chaque communauté y pénétrait et nous avons crée un lien et quand nous sommes ressortis, nous avions oublié avec qui nous étions liés. Comme nous étions liés, si nous étions tués le Titanide qui était relié a nous mourrais aussi, depuis ce jour il n'y a plus de combat mortel avec les Titanides, seulement de légère escarmouche, bien sur ils sont aussi puissant que nous maintenant, mais ils n'ont plus aucun intérêt à nous tuer.

****

Fred : Si ils vous tuaient…

****

George : … vous n'aviez qu'a vous marié et…

****

Fred : … faire des enfants !

****

Arcane : Ce n'est pas si simple, quand on devient immortel, on ne peut plus avoir d'enfant.

****

Ginny : Ben alors ça doit être ennuyeux d'être immortel !

****

Arcane : Ca je te le fais pas dire tous les Hommes rêvent de devenir immortel, mais si ils savaient à quel point on s'emmerde. On se passe le temps comme on peut par exemple j'ai appris à des Hommes comment bâtire des pyramides.

****

Drago : Quand est ce que vous avez crée les créatures magiques ?

****

Arcane : C'est les Sylvains qui nous on demandé de le faire par ce que leur forêt n'était peuplée que de phénix et qu'ils trouvaient ça un peu monotone. Alors on a crée toutes les créatures magiques, au début elles sont restées dans Brocéliande, mais petit à petit elles se sont répandues dans le monde, mais un jour les Sylvains nous on appelé par ce qu'il n'y avait a nouveau que des phénix dans leurs forêts, alors nous avons repeuplé leur forêt et décidé de faire de Brocéliande un royaume à part hors du temps, mais nous avons laissé quelques passage pour que les hommes puissent quand même aller si promené. Voilà, vous savez toute l'histoire des Dieux.

****

Hermione : C'est vraiment incroyable !

****

Ron : Et dit est ce que Merlin a existé ?

****

Arcane : Oui, il a été l'un des derniers druides, il a réussit à pénétrer à Brocéliande plusieurs fois, il était quasiment aussi puissant que nous les Dieux, mais il n'a jamais cherché à faire le mal, il a essayé de guider les Hommes sur le chemin de l'équilibre et il a crée Avalon pour le roi Arthur.

****

Drago : C'est vrai Avalon existe ?

****

Arcane : Oui et c'est la preuve du pouvoir des Hommes.

****

Ginny : Comment ça, c'est la preuve de notre pouvoir ?

****

Arcane : A la base Merlin était un cracmol, il n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, il les a acquit grâce à l'éducation des druides et à la confiance qu'il avait en la race humaine, il était convaincu que si on croyait de tout son cœur à quelque chose on est capable de le réaliser. C'est comme ça qu'il a élevé Arthur et qu'ensemble ils ont rassemblé les peuples de Grande-Bretagne pour battre les envahisseurs.

****

Fred : Tu veux dire…

****

George : … que si il n'avait pas eux…

****

Fred : … confiance en les Hommes…

****

George : … il ne serait pas devenu…

****

Fred : … le plus puissant de…

****

George : … tout les sorciers.

****

Arcane : Oui, vous avez tout compris.

****

Harry : Hé ! Regardez dans le stade, c'est pas Rogue sur un balaie ?

****

Drago : Oui, t'as raison c'est lui, venez, on va aller voir.

****

Fred : Attendez, quelqu'un à…

****

George : … un appareil photo ?

****

Drago : Pas avec moi, pourquoi ?

****

Harry : Désolé moi non plus.

****

Ron : J'en ai pas non plus.

****

Ginny : Désolé !

****

Hermione : Réfléchissez un peu, vous êtes des sorciers, il suffit de métamorphosé une pierre en appareil photo.

****

Ron : Et tu sais le faire ?

****

Hermione : Bien sur, sinon je l'aurais pas proposé.

Hermione ramasse un caillou et le transforme en appareil photo, puis elle le tend à Fred.

****

George : Euh ! Tu peux en faire d'autre s'il te plait ?

****

Hermione : Bien sur, vous en voulez chacun un ?

****

Harry : Ouais ! S'il te plait Mione !

****

Hermione : bon encore sept alors.

Hermione refit la transformation sept fois.

****

Drago : Maintenant on peut y aller, surtout soyons discret.

****

Harry : Chacun va dans une tribune différente d'accord ?

****

Ron : Ouais ! Ca marche !

Le groupe se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch, une fois arrivé, ils se séparèrent. Chacun se dirige vers une tribune différente et chacun s'emploie à ne pas se faire voir et à prendre le plus de photos du professeur Rogue qui prend un cours de vol avec le professeur Bibine.

Rogue n'est pas très à l'aise sur son balaie, mais petit à petit il prend confiance en lui et retrouve tout le plaisir que peut provoquer le vol. Au bout d'une demi-heure Rogue se pause, il remercie le professeur Bibine, maintenant il pourra apprendre à Arcane à voler. Rogue quitte le stade, les huit élèves se rassemblent sur la pelouse du stade et se montrent les photos qu'Hermione a au préalable développé.

****

Fred : Super, je sens qu'on va rire pendant…

****

George : … pas mal de jour avec ça.

****

Drago : Qu'est ce que vous allez faire avec ?

****

Fred : On va en faire des copies, puis…

****

George : … on les fera circuler dans toute l'école.

****

Harry : Je sens que Rogue va être d'humeur massacrante lundi pour notre cour de potion.

****

Ron : Ah ! Ouais ! Ca c'est garanti.

****

Arcane : On a les deux premières heures avec lui.

****

Hermione : Oui !

****

Arcane : Peut-être qu'il n'aura pas encore vu les photos !

****

Hermione : Espérons, mais bon comme maintenant on fait partie de sa maison, il ne nous retirera pas de points.

****

Drago : Ouais ! Pour ça on a de la chance.

****

Ginny : Bon on rentre, c'est bientôt l'heure de souper.

****

Ron : Quoi ! Déjà ! On a loupé le dîner, j'ai faim !

****

Arcane : Allons-y.

Les huit élèves rentrent dans le château et retournent dans leur salle commune.

****

Fred : Viens Drago…

****

George : … on va te montré…

****

Fred : … où on prépare…

****

George : … nos farces.

****

Drago : Vous les préparé dans une salle secrète !

****

Fred : Oui…

****

George : ... suis nous.

Fred et George montrèrent à Drago où se trouve leur salle secrète dans laquelle ils préparent toutes leurs farces. Une fois dans leur cachette ils multiplièrent les photos et firent des petits albums, un pour chaque élève et pour chaque professeur.

****

Fred : Voilà, maintenant…

****

George : … allons à la volière.

****

Drago : Vous croyez qu'il y aura assez de hiboux ?

****

Fred : Oui, on les a conté…

****

George : … une fois pour être sur.

Ils se rendirent à la volière fixèrent les albums à la patte d'une chouette ou d'un hibou, puis leur dire de les amené dans la grande salle lors du soupé et d'en donné à tout le monde. Tous les volatiles s'envolèrent.

****

Fred : Maintenant, vite allons…

****

George : … souper, si on est en retard…

****

Fred : … il se doutera que c'est nous.

Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre et arrivèrent parmi les premier dans la grande salle.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont rejoint par Ginny, Hermione, Arcane, Ron et Harry. Les plats n'étaient pas encore apparut sur les tables et les professeurs n'étaient pas encore là, le premier à arriver fut le professeur Lupin, suivi de Dumbledore et McGonagall, puis tous les autres arrivèrent, il ne manquait que le professeur Rogue. Il arriva enfin dix minutes plus tard, au même moment tous les volatiles entrèrent et distribuèrent les albums. Une chouette en dépose un à la place du professeur Rogue, il s'empresse de si rendre pour voir ce qu'il a reçu.

Au moment où il arrive à ça place, des éclats de rires s'élèvent de toutes les tables.

Le professeur Rogue se demande ce qui arrive, puis il regarde ce que la chouette a déposé, il constate que c'est un album, il l'ouvre et voit que ce sont des photos de deux personnes en balaie, puis soudain il regarde un peu mieux les photos, tourne la page, oui cette fois il en est sur, c'est lui sur ces photos, alors il comprend toute l'école est en train de se moqué de lui, alors il entre dans une colère épouvantable, il se lève d'un bond.

****

Rogue ( hurlant de rage ) : Qui a osé, qu'on m'espionne passe encore, mais prendre des photos de moi et les distribué à toute l'école, la c'est vraiment exagéré. Que celui qui a fait ça se dénonce immédiatement, sinon vous allez tous le regretter.

****

Dumbledore ( en pouffant ) : Allons calmez-vous Severus, ce n'est pas dramatique, elles sont réussies ses photos et tu as un style très particulier sur un balaie.

****

Rogue : Riez Albus, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les laissez ce moqué de moi.

****

McGonagall : Vous allez avoir du mal à leur enlevez des points !

****

Rogue : Et pourquoi ça ?

****

McGonagall : C'est le style des jumeaux Weasley et maintenant ils sont dans votre maison.

****

Rogue : Ah bon ! C'est leur style, je sens qu'ils vont le regretter, je crois que ma salle de classe va briller comme un miroir !

****

McGonagall : C'est une bonne idée, mais regardez à la fin de l'album, ils ont signé le trio donc une troisième personne les a rejoins, à vous de trouver le troisième élèves qui sévi avec les jumeaux Weasley.

****

Rogue : Je vais mener mon enquête et je saurais qui est ce petit malin, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà ma petite idée de qui c'est.

Soudain Fumseck, Elysion et un phénix noir entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils firent plusieurs fois le tours de la salle et d'un coups tous les albums s'enflammèrent et tombèrent en cendre, puis Fumseck alla se posé sur l'épaule de Dumbledore tandis qu'Elysion lui se posait sur l'épaule d'Arcane, quant au phénix noir, il vint se posé sur la table des Ecnassiannoc devant Arcane et s'inclina puis il s'envola et sortit de la salle.

****

Rogue : Et zut ! Maintenant je n'ai plus de preuve.

****

Dumbledore : Vous avez vu ce phénix noir, pourquoi c'est il incliné devant Arcane ?

****

Rogue : Eh ! Bien, demandons le, à Arcane.

Le professeur Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers Arcane.

****

Rogue : Arcane savez-vous pourquoi ce phénix noir c'est comporté comme ça ?

****

Arcane : Il s'appelle Chaos.

****

Rogue : Donc vous le connaissez ?

****

Arcane : Oui.

****

Rogue : A qui est-il ?

*****

Désoler pour l'orthographe, je suis nul de chez nul.

Donner moi votre avis, merci d'avance.


End file.
